Magical Secrets
by Fantasy Dragon
Summary: Squall has been hiding a secret from everyone for many years, and when everything goes wrong at once, leaving Quistis and Zell captured, how will they escape and why were they captured? And what will happen to Squall? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Magical Secrets

Chapter 1: Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer:

I do not own the game or the characters, they are not mine to do with as I wish.

Warning:

A little bit of mild language, some mushy love parts, mild yaoi later on (Don't like Yaoi? Leave please), and lots and lots of Rinoa bashing!

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quistis, I think you should come see this." Zell Dincht said, walking into the 2nd floor classroom calmly as to not alert the 2 female Trepies that were always in the room. Quistis looked up from the papers she was correcting to see Zell in full uniform, showing he had just come from the bridge.

"What's happened?" Quistis asked while standing up, noticing the silent panic crossing his face.

"No time to explain. Just come on." urged Zell before heading towards the elevator in a brisk jog, Quistis close behind. When they finally entered the confinement of the elevator, Quistis began the interrogation.

"It's Squall, isn't it?" asked Quistis, as she took of her glasses.

"I've never seen it that bad before." the martial artist shook his head.

"Hyne, what are we suppose to do? I've run out of ideas on how to stop this." she sighed, then placed her glasses in her breast pocket.

The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival on the 3rd floor. The 2 blondes quickly exited the elevator and quickly ran to the commander's office.

Zell didn't bother knocking before he punched in the security code for the office and pushed open the door.

Quistis was the first to walk in the dark office and was instantly hit with an eerie feeling that there was something wrong. Papers and various office supplies were strewn over the empty room. Every lamp was broken, the only light coming from the moonlight streaming in the window. Worst of all, the young commander was nowhere to be seen. Zell quietly stepped out and relocked the door, before stepping back in.

"Squall?" Quistis called out, hoping this was just a twisted game.

He stepped up beside Quistis and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "We're locked in so no one can enter. Nobody needs to know this happened." He received a nod of acknowledgement from the instructor and took up a position beside the door.

"Squall? Only Zell and I are here. No one else can get in." Still Quistis received no answer from the scarred brunet, so she tried her final idea. Quickly she released her whip and passed it to Zell.

"Don't come any closer until Squall let's you." She whispered knowing Zell was more deadly unarmed then she was. Zell also knew this, so he listened to the instructor and stood by the door again, ready for anything.

"Squall. Listen. Zell's got my whip and he's over by the door. I'm not going to hurt you." She began to walk carefully around the room as to not step on anything. She walked around the other side of the of the big oak desk and knelt down beside and looked under it.

Sure enough, there was Squall, sitting under the desk, his knees pulled up to his chest and a strange aura surrounding him. He looked up at the girl in front of him causing Quistis to notice something. Squall's normally storm coloured eyes were now a vibrant green.

"Never will you destroy me." A strong voice boomed from Squall's mouth before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Hyne." Quistis whispered and stood up. "We've got to get him to the infirmary, Zell." 

Zell hurried over and dragged Squall out from under the desk and pulled him up onto the chair. 

"Do you have any sleep spells? Then if someone sees me carrying him down the hall, we can say he was having trouble sleeping and the spell he used was too potent," Zell said as he got the commander onto his back. Quistis nodded and then cast the status spell on the brunet.

"You start down. I'm gonna call and make sure the doctor is in." Quistis said.

"Sure." The younger blond nodded, and headed towards the door. Quistis walked over and opened it for him and watched as Zell carried the unconscious commander to the elevator, both hoping that no one would see Zell carrying an knocked out Squall Leonheart. As Quistis made the call down to the infirmary, she could only fear the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...................


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Secrets

Chapter 2: A Past Worry

Disclaimer:

I do not own the game or the characters, they are not mine to do with as I wish.

Warning:

A little bit of mild language, some mushy love parts, mild yaoi later on (Don't like Yaoi? Leave please), and lots and lots of Rinoa bashing!

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis played with the fallen hair on Zell's forehead as he rested his head in her lap. She had just returned from her rest period and Zell claimed he wasn't tired enough to go on his.

"Do you think he'll make it this time?" Zell asked, looking up at Quistis with his sapphire eyes. They showed an innocence Quistis rarely saw.

"He has to, Zell. He just has to." was the whispered reply Quistis gave.

"But it's been three days, Quisty. That's so much longer than any of the other times. The longest before this it's lasted was only 27 hours. I know as well as you do that Squall's very strong, but even I'm beginning to have some doubts." 

"If only we knew why he passes out like this. Then maybe we could do more." sighed Quistis. Zell shifted and sat up, putting his arm around the blue mage. 

"You're still tired." he grinned, and she nodded. "Go back to sleep. I can last a few more hours. I promise I'll wake you if anything changes." After yawning, Quistis closed her eyes and laid her head down on Zell's shoulder, falling asleep within moments.

Zell let out a quiet sigh. What ever had been doing this to Squall was a complete secret to not only Zell and Quistis, but to everyone else as well. Everything began to happen about a month after time compression, but the blackouts would only last for minutes at a time. Now they were lasting hours, even days. Zell often wondered if it could have been something Rinoa did before she left after Squall broke up with her.

Rinoa had been pretty pissed off when Squall told her to leave Garden and never return. She had done everything in her power to get Squall to take her back, but he was not changing his mind. Finally she threatened to place a curse over Balamb Garden, but Squall still never let her stay. But that was nearly eight months ago.

Quistis shifted, causing Zell to look down at the sleeping instructor. His angel. Who would have thought that a simple dinner would have lasted eight and a half months. A late night of working and room service in the office allowed them to become closer as friends, then finally as more. 

Closing his eyes, finally submitting to the temptation of sleep, Zell tried to get some sleep before anything happened. His moment of peace was short lived. The door to the infirmary opened and out walked Dr. Kadowaki.

"86 hours, 41 minutes." She said to Zell, causing him to look up at the doctor. 

He touched Quistis shoulder gently to wake her, but was surprised to find her already awake and say. "That was the longest one by more then two days. I wish there was something we could do besides sit in the waiting room and wait for him to wake up."

"Well, now that the commander is awake and is asking for the two of you." replied Dr. Kadowaki, then Quistis and Zell stood up and then the blonde couple walked form the waiting room and into the first sick bay, which held the scarred commander.

"How ya feeling Squall? You've been out for 3 days. " Zell said, seeing Squall sitting up on the bed and buttoning up his SeeD jacket.

"Fine. Listen, I know you guys are curious. You want answers. Meet me in the office in 2 hours and I'll explain everything. I don't want any visitors until then." Squall picked up his gloves and without another word walked out of the infirmary, leaving both blondes sitting there confused.

"What in Hyne's name just happened?" Quistis asked completely stunned.

"I take it he knows what's happening to him. He just didn't want to share before this." answered Zell. " Well, my dear. Would you like to join me for a romantic dinner in the cafeteria while we wait for our meeting with the commander?" Zell bowed and held out his hand for Quistis to take.

"You're so weird." She laughed, then took his hand and they made their way towards the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...........................


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Secrets

Chapter 3: Overdue Meetings

Disclaimer:

I do not own the game or the characters, they are not mine to do with as I wish.

Warning:

A little bit of mild language, some mushy love parts, mild yaoi later on (Don't like Yaoi? Leave please), and lots and lots of Rinoa bashing!

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall returned to the office and took a look around. Nothing was in it's proper place. Then there was the fact of the broken lamps. Sighing and hanging his jacket on the back of the door, he decided to pick up the lamps. Lifting the closest one up, he saw the charred carpet. 

"Fire. It's getting worse." he mummbled then put the pieces of the lamp in the garbage. Stepping towards the location of the other lamp, Squall saw behind the desk. Papers everywhere. Everything had been emptied from their folders and it all lay on the floor. Picking it up would not be the hard part. Sorting it all back into the proper place would take weeks. Knowing he only had a couple hours until Zell and Quistis showed up, he chose to only collect the papers and pile them, leaving the sorting for later.

86 hours, 41 minutes. That's how long the doctor had told him he had been in a coma. Squall felt that he wasn't even comtrolling his own life anymore. There blackouts came when they wanted and that was only the beginning. He had no way of telling how long they would last of even if he could go a day without one coming upon him. And they were never the same twice. It was high time that the 2 people most worried about him finally knew the truth. Hyne, they might even be able to help him.

Squall let out a heavy sigh and began to pick up some of the many papers scattered about the room. A recent document from Laguna was the first thing Squall picked up.

What a man to call 'Father'. He couldn't believe Ellone when she had first told him The bumbling moronic idiot who was currently running Esthar, the most powerful and advanced nation in the world was actually his biological father. 

After the war Laguna was willing to do anything to make his son happy, so any info Squall wanted from anywhere in Esthar, even from Dr. Odine, was handed to him nearly before he could get the request out of his mouth.

Squall,

Here is the information from Odine you requested.

Although the details you have provided about this   
Sorceress are extremely good, Odine feels that the   
Best way to find out exactly what is happening and   
to be able to stop it, he must meet with the subject in person.

Maybe you could come too. It's been 3 months, boy.  
I would like to know what i did wrong.   
I thought we were getting along fine. Even Elle says you haven't   
talked with her. You must realize that i am not a pro   
at this father thing and i'm still learning.

Please, just give me a chance.

Laguna Loire, your father

Although he didn't like to admit it, Squall could kind of tell before anyone told him. And Ellone confirmed him worst fears. He wasn't actually an orphan like his companions, but had family. Though, most of the time he liked to think he actually was still an orphan and had no connections to anyone. Except.....

Squall put the let on the pile without a second thought, he began to pick up the rest of the papers in his immediate area before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, looking at the wall clock. He had only been released half an hour ago, and he had specifically told Zell and Quistis he didn't want to be bothered. The only left one other possibility.

"Hello, Squall." the familiar voice of the headmaster rang through the office.

"Good day, headmaster." replied Squall as he continued to gather the papers.

"Are you feeling alright? That was a long attack." Cid commented as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yes, I'm fine." a heavy sigh was heard.

"Are you sure? One has never lasted more then a day, and that one lasted 3."

"Yes." Squall was beginning to get pissed at his superior.

"If you say so." The headmaster shook Squall's attitude off, then turned to leave. There was only one other thing eating away at Cid's mind that he had to question the young brunet about. "One last question, Squall." Squall looked at him with a glare that could kill a tonberry. "Edea knows, doesn't she?" 

Squall paused. He had forgotten about Matron. She would know about all of this. He couldn't find his voice to reply.

"I thought so. Listen, Squall. She's worried about you. She may not come right out and say it, but I know she is. She is my wife after all. I can sense these things. If you could, just talk to her. You never know. She could be of some help." The headmaster then walked out of Squall's office, leaving the commander to ponder at even more things beside just how to tell his two blond friends what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued........

AN: Does anyone really like this story? Please email me or review! I need good opinions, or my muse may go away. And I can't have that!


	4. Chapter 4

Magical Secrets

Chapter 4: Opinions Over Dinner

Disclaimer:

I Still don't own them, but my birthday just passed, so if anyone wants to get me a belated present, there is a certain tattooed blond that would be the perfect present.

Warning:

A little bit of mild language, some mushy love parts, mild yaoi later on (Don't like Yaoi? Leave please), and lots and lots of Rinoa bashing!

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So have you been able to find out anything about a curse that a sorceress could have put on Squall?" Zell asked as he finished up the rest of his milk.

"No, everything I've read says that if a person who has been cursed also has the ability to use magic, whether it's natural or paramagic, a true curse can only last around 3-4 weeks, not eight and a half months and still getting worse. Whatever Rinoa did, it has even me completely stumped." Quistis sighed.

"If only we knew what the hell was going on. And it seems Squall does. If I find out who is behind all this, there is going to be a whole lot of hell to pay." grumbled Zell as he crushed the empty milk carton in his fist. "But I don't think that the culprit is Rinoa."

"What do you mean?" Quistis had a confused look on her face, not quite understanding what Zell was saying.

"As much as I don't like her, I truly don't think that she was the one who did this."

"But there is no one else that has such resentment against Squall with the ability to do this. Since Squall broke up with Rinoa, it gives her a reason to do this to him."

"But that's the thing. I don't think Rinoa even has the power to do this. Or that she ever did." shrugged Zell.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I don't think that Rinoa is or ever was a sorceress." 

"She couldn't have just faked it." Quistis said. Even though she too never liked the raven-haired girl, what Zell was saying made no sense.

"That's the part I don't understand. To receive the powers from a sorceress, don't you have to be a candidate first? And I guess you know if you are a candidate. You can feel it. And we traveled with her for a little over a month before Edea passed on Ultimecia's powers on to Rinoa suppostively. In my opinion, it just doesn't make sense. You'd think she'd brag about that like she did everything else? Wouldn't she have mentioned something to someone? I mean one of the first things she said to us when we got to Timber the first time was to make sure everyone had at least one GF and some magic to junction."

"Maybe it means something, but how could you just fake being a sorceress? Everyone knew. Esthar even tracked them in space. The tracked the Ragnarok from the power Rinoa was emitting. And what about when she released Adel? She was possessed. And when she was in a coma for a week? How can you fake being in a coma?" Quistis argued. "Don't get me wrong, I, in no way, liked her, but still. Your theory of her not being a sorceress doesn't make sense."

"Hear me out, Angel." Zell said, using his pet name for Quistis that he knew she couldn't refuse. Quistis sighed and nodded for Zell to continue. "What if Rinoa was actually working for her father. The feud and hatred a scam. He just happens to be a top ranking Galbadian General. Edea chooses Galbadia to be to rule over first. Nothing strange to the outsider, but it just happens to be the second most powerful nation in the world, next to Esthar. There's a setup with the General for an assassination attempt on Edea, using SeeD. It backfires, cause I mean come on. A single bullet to kill a powerful sorceress? Yeah, right." Zell paused for a moment to make sure Quistis was still listening.

"Go on." She urged, curious to hear the rest of his explanation.

"Okay. So anyway, we all get thrown in D-District, Rinoa gets out scotch free, and insists on coming with us. After a few events, we end up fighting Matron, and low and behold, Rinoa makes sure she is in the fight. Then when Matron passes Ultimecia's powers on, even she doesn't know what happened to Rinoa after she passed out. Acquire some triple power sleep spells and it can play off as being in a coma. And that's why when she woke up on Lunar Base, you said she was all twitchy, it was just the spell wearing off. Anyway. Knowing that there is no where else that will be able to tell what is wrong, we take her to Esthar, Galbadia's greatest enemy, and Rinoa's target. Lunar Cry's next target. The perfect way to destroy a country with no evidence who it was. Then as a back up plan, release Adel, then the country is in despair, as the least liked ruler is back in power. The perfect time to strike." Zell stopped as he saw Quistis with a confused look on her face. "Does any of this make sense or am I wasting my breath?"

"In an odd and scary way, It all fits into place. But if all this is true, how does Ultimecia fit into the whole mix? She was definitely in Matron, then in Adel. We experienced Time Compression. That was real. How do you explain that?" 

"I think in our time, Ultimecia is like GF, and she was in Edea, not willingly, then Rinoa, and finally Adel. It was just a glitch in Galbadia's plans. Or she may have even had a different carrier between the 2 points, one she couldn't possess. Then she happened to attach to Rinoa just before Elle sent Rinoa back into Adel's past." Zell explained.

"You realize that if you told anyone else about this theory, Zell, they would think you were absolutely insane." Quistis grinned at him, believing everything he said for an unknown reason.

"Only one problem with that, Angel." Zell had a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, and what would that be?" questioned Quistis.

"They already know I'm nuts." he laughed, and Quistis shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...................

AN: Thanks to everyone who reveiwed so far! 

Rubymoon: Nibby Nibby back to you! 

I promise that you'll find out a lot more things in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Magical Secrets

Chapter 5: An Unheard Of Surprise

Disclaimer:

Same as always. Still not mine. And I still am hoping for a tattooed blond to unexplicatedly show up at my front door and be my slave.....

Thanks to everone who has reviewed! Your waiting and patience is now being rewarded!

Warning:

A little bit of mild language, some mushy love parts, mild yaoi later on (Don't like Yaoi? Leave please), and lots and lots of Rinoa bashing!

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall sat at his desk, watching as the clock counted down the minutes until Zell and Quistis were suppose to show up. SO many thoughts ran through his head, each one more confusing then the last. 

The one thought that confused him the most was that there was one person who had the power to end it all. The blackouts, the moments of fear, the loss of control of his life could all be returned to how it was before. Squall let out a heavy sigh, knowing that the persons location was a mystery to him, even though he had access to all the top equipment, it was near impossible to pinpoint the exact place where this guy was. There were just too many possibilities. 

Before Squall could over analyze anything else, there was a knock on the office door. He looked at the desk clock and saw that Zell and Quistis were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago.

"Come in." Squall called out. Just as he suspected, the 2 blondes walked in, hand in hand.

"Sorry we are late. There was a rush in the cafeteria and we couldn't get out." Quistis said, then sat down in one of the 2 chairs Squall had set up in front of his desk. Zell opted to stand behind her, his hands on Quistis' shoulders.

"So are you finally going to inform us on what has been going on?" Zell asked.

"Yeah. I've kept it from you guys for too long. You two are forever helping me and making sure that no one else finds out. I am forever grateful." Squall's exterior was calm and collected, just as the two blondes always saw him, but they both knew that in his mind, he was going over every word many times.

"Squall, I'm not saying this as one of your staff, or even as a fellow SeeD. I'm saying this as a friend. I'm worried about you. This has been going on way too long, and it's getting to the point of scaring me. We all know you are strong, physically and mentally, but strenght can only last for so long. I want to know what ever I can do to help." Quistis pleaded, Zell rubbing her shoulders for comfort.

"Thank you. First of all, I'm going to ask you some things I'm sure you know. Do you know how a sorceress candidate is chosen?"

"Isn't a sorceress candidate born in every blood line, once every thousandth birth? And to counter that, there is a knight born within 5 generations?" Zell asked, finally sitting down.

"If there is a candidate born who is the thousandth birth of both parental bloodlines, what happens?" Squall pressed on.

"The candidate could be born with powers, or even be male. They are a sorceress from birth, and are unable to pass their powers on. They are said to be the next Hyne. He himself was the last known one with these kinds of powers. It is very rare, and the one with the powers is said to be more powerful then anything or anyone before them." Quistis recalled. "But why are you asking us things we learned our first year of SeeD training? We are know closer to knowing your problems then before."

"I can understand your impatience. But please. We need to clarify a few more things before I can explain." Squall had his hands fisted and leaned his chin on them, hoping that both the friends he had in front of him would soon figure it out so he wouldn't actually have to say anything.

"Of course." nodded Zell as he took Quistis' hand.

"Next. What happens if a sorceress goes without a knight?"

To this, Zell looked over to the instructor, hoping she knew, because he had no clue.

Quistis sighed, then continued to answer. " Well, it all depends on the power of the sorceress."

"Name a few for, just say a weaker sorceress." 

"Loss of control of their powers. Nothing else really." the blonde answered.

"Good. Now, how about for someone with, let's see. Um, say a sorceress like Ultimecia. If she went without a knight, what would happen?" Squall pressed on.

"Once again, loss of control of their powers, loss of consciousness, insanity, possibly even death if gone too long without a knight." she finished.

"Wait a minute." Zell interrupted. "Isn't Laguna Ellone's knight?" 

Squall nodded, hoping Zell had figured everything out on his own.

"Yeah. Why?" Quistis asked, still not clueing in.

"And Squall has been having periods when he goes insane and trashes his office. And I've seen ya use magic during that time......." Zell trailed off.

"And you have been losing consciousness a lot recently. Is that what you were trying to tell us? Are you saying you are the next Hyne?" Quistis asked, somewhat surprised.

"You must be joking!" exclaimed Zell, then he looked over at the quiet brunet lion.

"I'm afraid that Quistis is right Zell." Squall answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...................

AN: Was it anything like what you guys thought it would be? Review and let me know what you think about Rinoa not being a sorceress, and Squall being one! Love and Cookies.


	6. Chapter 6

Magical Secrets

Chapter 6: Unexplainable Explinations

Disclaimer:

Same as always. Still not mine. And I still am hoping for a tattooed blond to unexplicatedly show up at my front door and be my slave.....

Warning:

A little bit of mild language, some mushy love parts, mild yaoi later on (Don't like Yaoi? Leave please), and lots and lots of Rinoa bashing!

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've gotta be kidding me. You're a sorcerer?!" Zell exclaimed, hardly believing what he was just told.

"No, I'm not kidding you, Zell. I've had my power since I was born, and I will have then until I die." Squall replied, his calm and collected exterior never cracking.

"But, if you've been a sorcerer during the whole Ultimecia thing, wouldn't your powers have been sensed, or wouldn't you be able to use magic without junctioning?" Quistis asked, still trying to make sense of everything.

"I have an Odine bangle that surpresses my powers. I never remove it in fear of being discovered." 

"You do? What is it?" she asked on.

Squall never spoke, only lifted his griever pendent and turned it over. There on the back were the all too familiar markings. 

'Odine Patent'

"Griever was made by Odine?" questioned Zell in amazement.

"And that's the reason why when I got the reputation of being the great 'Lion of Balamb', and Griever became my symbol, I never really cared." Squall's quite voice was becoming more and more weak with every word. Quistis noticed this and figured Squall was still worn out from the last blackout.

"So, how are you going to stop these blackouts?" worried Quistis, hoping it would soon be over.

"Well, like a sorceress, I too have a knight. Unfortunately I have not seen him in nearly a year. And that's what I believe is causing this. So I guess to stop them, I need to find my Knight."

"I have a question, Squall." Zell said.

"Yes?"

"If we're suppose to be your two closest friends, and I'm Lt. Commander, and after all we're been through together, why did you neglect to tell us any of this?"

"I had my reasons." was all Squall said, calmly.

"Zell..." Quistis said.

"Listen, I thought you trusted us enough to tell us something as big as this. I'll leave now." Zell then turned and walked towards the door. Quistis grabbed his arm as he passed to stop him.

"Zell, please. You're over reacting. Sit down and we can talk about it." pleaded Quistis.

"Sorry, Angel. I can't listen to anymore right now. I need to cool off." Zell looked at her with sorry eyes, then watched as she reluctantly let go of his arm and he walked out the door.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much." Squall said.

"I understand why he'd upset though." Quistis replied and Squall nodded.

"I do to, don't worry." sighed Squall as he stood up and walked over to the office window.

"Exactly why didn't you tell us about it before, anyway?"

"Think about it. What is the purpose of a SeeD?"

"To destroy the sorceress."

"Or in my case, The sorcerer. If too many people knew, word would get around and I would be kicked out of Garden. And this has been my home since I was 6. I know nothing else."

"But no one here would try and kick you out, or destroy you for that matter." 

"And why not?"

"You are Squall Leonheart. Hero of the last Sorceress war. High Commander of Balamb Garden. You're the best damn SeeD any Garden could hope to put out. Hyne knows the world would have been destroyed if it wasn't for you."

Squall had to crack a quarter smile at Quistis' analogy, but it faded fast. "But there are still so many people who do not trust sorceresses. Even Matron, who has limited powers, some of the children she took in after us still fear her. There is no telling that if I did reveal myself to be a sorcerer, how people would treat me. It doesn't matter if I saved the world, or I just saved a cat from a tree. The fact is that at this time, it is not wise for me to reveal my powers." Squall spoke softly as he looked out over the horizon.

In the red orange light of the sunset, Quistis could have sworn she saw the one thing she never thought she would. 

A tear running down Squall's pale cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued............................


	7. Chapter 7

Magical Secrets

Chapter 7: Balcony kisses

Disclaimer:

I still don't have any of them. Boo hoo. I can still hope though.

Warning:

A little bit of mild language, some mushy love parts, mild yaoi later on (Don't like Yaoi? Leave please), and lots and lots of Rinoa bashing!

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell walked into the secret area and looked around. Luckily everyone had cleared out of here. The sun had just set and it was begining to cool down but it didn't matter to Zell. This was the place he chose to come everytime he needed to think. And this was one of those times.

He still was having a hard time believing that Squall was not only a sorcerer, but probably the most powerful of all time. Then there was the fact that Squall never told them until just now. And Zell was his second in command for Hyne's sake!

"You'll get a cold if you stay out here too long." A soft voice startled Zell. He turned around to see Quistis standing there in a pair of jeans and one of his sweat shirts.

"I know, Angel. But there is too much I have to think about right now." replied Zell as he turned back around. Quistis sighed at Zell's stubornness and walked over beside him. Zell felt her presence and wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"At least you can control your temper now." Quistis had a a slight laugh to her voice as they watched the faint hue of the Garden cast a mysterious glow over the surrounding area. For about the last 3 months, the Garden had been parked in it's orginial spot on Balamb.

"Thanks for being patient with me." Whispered Zell, completely changing his mood as he nuzzled his face into Quistis' hair, taking in the flower scented shampoo.

"What can I say? You're too comfortable to give up." She giggled.

Zell chuckled, then looked back over at Garden. "We should come out here more often. It's really peaceful." 

"I know. This is where I first told Squall about not being an instructor anymore and he blew me right off." 

"But you have your license back now, so does it really matter?" Zell asked then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, not really wanting to talk about Squall at the moment.

"I guess not. But speaking of Squall, I think you should apologize to him." Quistis replied, then wrapped her arm around Zell's back and gave him a gentle squeeze. "He's not mad at you, just confused."

"I know. But I just can't understand why he never told us before now." 

"But I can see where Squall is coming from though."

"Huh?" Zell asked, wondering what his girlfriend was not telling him.

"I mean, if you were a sorcerer and the only life you knew was to kill the sorceress, would you reveal your powers?"

"I guess not. But Squall is the best goddamn SeeD ever to come out of Garden. They are not going to just kill him." argued Zell.

"That's what I said." sighed Quistis. Everything that happened tonight was a lot to take in. "But remember. A SeeD's job is to eliminate the threat of a sorceress. Even though everyone knows him, not everyone will be willing to spare his life."

"Oh. So how is this suppose to help with the blackouts?" 

"First you have to promise me that you'll talk to Squall about this soon." she insisted, with a slight smile.

"Fine. I promise." chuckled Zell, then he pulled Quistis in a tight hug. "I'll talk to him in the morning. He probably is still tired."

"Good." she stole a soft kiss then continued. "I think the only thing we can do is find his knight." 

"But we don't know who it is. Did Squall tell you anything?"

" Just that he hasn't seen his knight for nearly a year, and that he may not even want to see his knight again."

"Why not?"

"He never said. Maybe there's some bad blood. Who knows." she shrugged, snuggling closer to Zell.

"Well, I'm sure that everything can wait until morning." Zell had a smile on his face as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Quistis soft lips. Quistis looked into Zell's sapphire eyes. The glow from Garden gave them a calm aura and made them sparkle. Smiling a school girl grin, Quistis wrapped her arms around Zell's neck and pulled him in for another, more passionate kiss.

Just before their lips touched, a loud noise startled the two blondes. Both still holding one another, they looked over at Garden, only to see a Firaga spell shoot out of a window.

"Odd. That's the office area." Zell mentioned. As they watched on, a powerful Ultima spell lit up the area. 

Quistis and Zell both froze, then looked at each other. 

"Squall!" they said in unison and took off running as fast as they could towards the office they left Squall in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued........................

Sorry about the lack of updates, but someone *cough *Rubymoon* cough*, has been threatening to hold my muse captive. Just to let you know, Ruby, Zell could kick Li's ass anyday, hands down. I mean, come on, you've seen the muscles! 

I promise the next chapter will be up faster then this one! L8r


	8. Chapter 8

Magical Secrets

Chapter 8: Fears Become Reality

Disclaimer:

I still don't have any of them. Boo hoo. I can still hope though. But I will own them some day!

Warning:

Same as always. It's never gonna change.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The legs of the two blondes could not carry them fast enough to the elevator.

"Come on! You piece of shit!" Zell exclaimed, pushing the button rapidly until the door finally opened.

"Is this how most of the attacks started?" Quistis asked, calmly.

"Some of them. But never Ultima. Usually nothing stronger then a bio spell. As well as physical violence. Are you junctioned?" Zell asked, as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" she replied.

"Be a medic. Just stand to the side. Then if I get hurt, you can heal me with some sort of spell. I don't want you getting involved in the actual battle." Zell pleaded with his girlfriend. Quistis wanted to argue as the elevator approached the 3rd floor, but once she saw the look in Zell's eyes, she knew that he was only doing this for her safety. The elevator finally stopped, and the two blondes stepped off into an eerie silence.

"Be ready to cast at any time." Zell whispered, just before a sound, possibly a chair being thrown, broke the silence. Zell threw the door open and Squall turned to look at the intruders, Quistis noticing right away that his eyes had once again turned to the evil green.

Zell was releaved to see that Squall had not found Lionheart, which was mounted on the wall. Everything else in the room was either fried to a crisp, or no longer existing.

"What do you want?" The loud booming voice left Squall's lips.

"The old Squall back!" exclaimed Zell, then lunged, attacking with everything he had.

Unfortunately, Squall dodged every single punch Zell threw.

"Man. His evade must be awesome." huffed Zell as he stood back to try and catch his breath. Squall lifted his hand to his forehead and Zell gasped. He wasn't expecting Squall to actually use magic against him.

He watched as teh brunet extended his arm and muttered a spell, and just as he saw the flames of a firaga spell come towards him, they bounced off of a green barrier just inches away from Zell. Letting his breath go, Zell made a mental note to thank Quistis later. Both watched as the flames from the high powered fire spell danced over Squall's skin. But what suprised them the most was that it seemed to do absolutely no damage to the commander at all.

"Are you all right?" Quistis called out to Zell, obviously wanting to get into the battle to help Zell, who was losing.

"Yeah. Thanks for the spell." He replied, then watched as Squall reached his arm up to cast again. Zell braced himself and hoped that it would once again be a reflectable spell, but was surprised when Squall's hand fell and he did the last thing both he and Quistis expected. 

The green eyes momentarily went back to the cloudy grey everyone knew and Squall's normal voice spoke.

"Please find him......." Squall's eyes then went back to the emerald shade before rolling back into his head and the lithe boy collapsed.

"Squall!" Quistis screamed, then ran over to the brunet lion and knelt down beside him. "It can't be good for him to have two attacks so close together."

Zell stood, just staring out into space, trying to figure out everything that just happened. Squall had actually attacked him. That never happened, then there was the really powerful spells that he had been using. This was most serious attack he had ever seen. 

"Are you okay?" Quistis asked, hoping nothing had happened to Zell that she hadn't seen.

"Sorry, Angel. Just taking it all in." apologized Zell as he also knelt beside the fallen lion.

"Okay. I think we should move him. People are bound to come in the office looking for him sooner or later." she sighed.

"And he's already been gone three days. People are going to start wondering where he's gone to."

"Yeah. So, where can we take him?"

"Won't people see us taking him somewhere? And the too powerful sleep spell is getting over used. People aren't going to believe it much more."

"We'll just say that he is still drained from the coma, and fell asleep. You can say you will act as Commander until Squall feels up to returning." suggested Quistis.

Zell nodded at Quistis' suggestion, then something hit him. " So where are we going to take him. I'm sure that Dr. Kadowaki is getting a bit suspicious. "

"Why not just take him to his dorm, then we can figure out how we're doing to deal with this. And who on earth 'he' is."

"Sure." Zell nodded. "Well, can you help me get him on my back. He may look like a toothpick, but he sure as hell isn't as light as one." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued........

I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to get out, I hope I am making up for it by getting this one out quick. Thanks to every one who had reviewed! Remember, the more you guys review, the quicker I get chapters out. Love and cookies!


	9. Chapter 9

Magical Secrets

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Vistior

Disclaimer:

I still don't have any of them. Boo hoo. I can still hope though. But I will own them some day!

Warning:

Same as always. It's never gonna change.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angel, it's been 2 days. We're gonna have to do something other then sitting here in Squall's dorm on our asses expecting Squall's knight just to show up here." sighed Zell as Quistis returned from the class she had to teach.

"I know, hon, but I also don't want to leave him here alone. Because if he wakes up, and we're not here, who knows what will happen." she said, then sat down beside her boyfriend and leaned her head on his shoulder. Zell had been with Squall 24/7, except to sleep and eat and freshen himself up. He had told Xu for her and Nida take over for himself and Squall, because Squall had contracted a virus that needed constant supervision. Luck for the 2 blondes, the 2 brunettes believed the story and asked no questions. The only other person in the whole of Garden who knew the real reason why Squall was out was Headmaster Cid. And that was only because he said he knew that the High Commander wasn't sick and his wife had told him that.

"That's very true, but at the same time, we need to find Squall's knight. Although I have absolutely no clue how to start...." Zell was cut off by a knock on the door.

Quistis looked over at Zell with a confused look on her face. His expression matched hers and he shrugged.

She up and opened the door, only to see the headmaster standing on the other side.

"Hello, Headmaster. What can we do for you?" Quistis asked, causing Zell to look over at the door.

"Oh, nothing. I was just coming to see how the Commander is today." replied Cid, trying to look over the slender blonde. They had not let Cid see Squall, incase the headmaster checked Squall's eyes, which since the last battle had not reverted to the stormy grey everyone was used to.

"No change." Quistis shook her head in disapointment.

"Oh, well he has a visitor." Cid continued, realizing that he wasn't going to be allowed in to see Squall.

"I thought we agreed on no visitors." Cid didn't answer, only stepped aside to see the last person both blondes expected to see.

"Hi guys!" the unmistakable chipper voice of Ellone rang through. She had a smile on her face that brightened up the room. 

"You're welcome here for as long as you like." smiled Cid and then walked away from the room.

"Elle? What are you doing here?" Quistis asked as Zell began to check write down Squall's vitals.

"I knew something was wrong with Squall. He never called me last night. So I got Uncle Laguna to drop me off while he went to visit Raine." She smiled, then saw Squall lying on the bed, no movement from him what so ever.

"Well, he's been like this for nearly two days. We don't know how to wake him up." sighed Zell, standing up.

" Simple. He needs his knight." Ellone said, then sat down in the chair Zell just vacated. The two blondes froze in their trackes and looked over at the girl they used to call Sis.

"You know?" Quistis asked, surprised.

"Squall has been a Sorcerer since he was born. That's why Raine died when she was giving birth. He was too powerful." Ellone's smile had now faded as she watched over her knights son.

"Do you know who his knight is?" Zell was a little to anxious to find out.

"No, sorry. I never found out." Ellone shook her head.

"Does Laguna know about Squall's powers?" Quistis questioned quietly.

"No. And hopefully he never needs to, either. He's already going through enough stuff with me." 

"What so you mean? Stuff with you?" Zell was now beyond confused.

Ellone sighed and decided it was just easier to explain now then later.

"Well, almost as rare as Hyne's son, a sorceress with holy power, known as the pure sorceress, is created after there have been too many sorceresses before her. She is said to purge the world of all the current sorceresses."

"I heard about that." whispered Quistis. "But that's just a legend. There never has been one before." 

"I guess after the incident in Lunatic Pandora with Adel and Ultimecia, plus what had been going on with Edea, Hyne thought it was time for the pure sorceress."

"You don't mean that Rinoa is the pure sorceress, do you?" Quistis gasped.

"No, no, no. She's not even a sorceress." Ellone shook her head.

"I knew it!" Zell exclaimed, jumping up and doing a little victory dance. " Nothing was fitting in place for Rhino to be a sorceress." 

Ellone and Quistis giggled a little at Zell's antics, then the blond instructor looked at the older brunette.

"So who's the pure sorceress?"

"Me." Ellone replied simply.

"You're the one who is going to rid the world of all the current sorceresses?" Zell asked, stopping his victory dance.

"But I also have some more powers then I used to. Along with my power to send peoples minds into the past, I can now use all different healing magic without junctioning." explained Ellone.

"So this could be a good thing." Zell said, looking down at Squall.

"Maybe, but I don't know if it would include Squall or not. Or even when I will do it." she sighed a heavy sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued.......

Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I never thought that this could go this far! Loves all you!


	10. Chapter 10

Magical Secrets

Chapter 10: 

Disclaimer:

I still don't have any of them. Boo hoo. I can still hope though. But I will own them some day!

Warning:

Same as always. It's never gonna change.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we have to do something." declared Zell, as he and Quistis sat in the cafeteria eating a late lunch together.

"But what? If we all of a sudden leave, it will be too odd. One of the teachers, the High Commander and Lieutenant Commander all disapear? Come on Zell. People are going to get suspicious." 

"Well, we could say that there was a request for the SeeD's that helped destroy Ultimecia in Galbadia because they feel that there is something going on, like someone is showing the signs of sorcery. Like another sorceress. Maybe the one who received Ultimecia's powers." shrugged Zell. Quistis sighed. For someone who was always so full of energy the boy was smart.

"And it just happened to be us, who also happen to be a couple." Quistis just could not see how they were going to get away from Garden without raising suspision from the rest of the school.

"Well, neither you or I have been on a mission since the war. Maybe you can tell your students that you need a little break from teaching. I'm sure if you asked, you could get someone to cover your classes. I mean, how many inactive SeeDs are there around here that know all about Advanced GF Junctioning? I'm sure every single one took the course and remembers enough about it." 

"You really want me to go, don't you?" Quistis couldn't help but laugh at the blond sitting in front of her. 

"Of course! It'll be just like before, except with no Rhino, No Selphie and Irvine, and no Squall." laughed Zell, causing his nose to scrunch up. 

"So you mean it will just be you and I? We'll be on a mission. So no smoochy smoochy stuff." She giggled, then tapped her boyfriend on the nose.

"I have that all planned out too. Then I get to go on a mission with the most important person in my life, and we still will be able to look for Squall's knight." Zell had a mischievous grin on his face and Quistis made a dramatic sigh.

"You had this all planned out didn't you? You had a back up for every flaw I could point out, didn't you?" She shook her head, but a playful smile still grazed her face.

"What do you think I did all day in Squall's room? Sat there and twiddled my thumbs? Wrote romance novels?" he laughed out loud.

"Well, sorry. So what is this great plan of yours, oh so sexy Lieutenant Commander?" Quistis asked, twirling her hand around in exaggeration.

"Well, Squall said that Griever is an Odine accessory, right?" 

Quistis nodded.

"Well, The only known copies of Griever are Squall's necklace, his ring and the chain off his gunblade. He told me that one day. So, his knight would know all about Griever, cause he would have worn them all the time, right?" 

Again Quistis could only nod, not exactly sure where this idea was going.

"Well, I figure that if I take, just say the keychain from his gunblade and put it on a necklace, we could go to the most public places in all of Gaia, then if I wore the necklace, the knight might be there and recognize it as Squall's, and ask us if we know him..." Zell trailed off as Quistis cocked one eyebrow up, looking at Zell as if he had two heads. "What, don't you think it would work?" 

"Zell, honey. The chances of us actually just randomly coming across Squall's knight like that are too slim. Plus we don't know how we could confirm him being Squall's knight. But the travelling around part sounds good. And if we got Elle to place a charm on the pendent, maybe we could improve our chances." Quistis' brain then began to work overtime.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, we could still go around to the most public places in Gaia, then instead of just a chance that Squall's knight would see the pendent, we could get Elle to put a charm on it, one that will attract all the Knights within just say a 5 mile radius. Then if a knight is attracted to us, then he may see Griever and ask if we know Squall, and why he doesn't have Griever on." Quistis suggested. 

"So, all we have to do is get the permission from Cid, then have Elle put the charm on."

"Exactly." nodded Quistis. Zell stood up and walked around the table to where his girlfriend sat.

"And that's why you are a genius and I'm not." He gave her a tight hug, then a small kiss, causing her to blush.

"Let's go run this by Cid. I'm sure that he wants Squall back as much as we do." She smiled, then stood up, taking Zell's hand as they left the cafeteria.

****

"Elle!" Zell, exclaimed bursting into the room.

"Zell? Quisty? Where's the T-Rex!" She panicked, causing Zell to burst into laughter.

"No T-Rex this time. We just need to know if you can do simple charms yet." Quistis laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I do them all the time. I've always been able to do them." The brunette laughed, mostly at her own paranoia.

"Well, we were wondering if you could put an attraction charm calling all Knights in a say, 5 mile area to this. We need to know, cause if you can, Quisty and I are going to be leaving in 2 hours to find Squall's knight." Zell showed off his mini fangs as he held up the keychain.

"That's an easy one." Elle smiled, then began to cast the simple charm, happy that Squall's knight may be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...................

AN: Ruby Moon and I have been having an argument resently. Who is better: Zell, or Li from Cardcaptors? Just cast your vote in your review and I'll include results in my next chapter! I promise it'll be better then this one! Love and Cookies!


	11. Chapter 11

Magical Secrets

Chapter 11: New Identities

Disclaimer:

In my own little twisted world, I do own them, but that's just my world. In reality, Square still won't share.

Warning:

Same as always. It's never gonna change.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: In this chapter, I will be referring to Zell and Quistis in their new identities, which you will find out soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell and Quistis entered the train, waving goodbye to Ma Dincht, off on their way to search for Squall's knight. First stop was Timber, then they would decide where to go after there. Entering the SeeD cabin, Quistis let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Zell asked, setting his bag on the floor. 

"People are going to recognize us if we walk around as our selves. We're going to need to go under cover." She replied, then put a bag on the small table in the 2 bunk cabin.

"You're right. We are gonna need new identities. But we don't have anything we need to do that." Zell then flopped down onto the couch.

"Or so you thought." grinned the blue mage as she unzipped the bag to reveal makeup, ID cards, and hairpieces.

"Woah!" Zell jumped up off the couch and walked over to the table, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I never would have thought to bring that kinda stuff!" 

"I thought so." She giggled, then pulled a digital camera out of the bag Zell had set down. "Now we need to get our new personalities." 

After 10 minutes of make up and arranging of hair pieces, Quistis now had deep chocolate streaks in her honey hair, while Zell had brushed his flat and out of his eyes. Also to hide the hard to miss tattoo, they had glued a piece of fake skin over the tattoo, making it look natural.

"Now all we need are a couple of new names." Quistis replied, checking to make sure the last of the hair glue was holding the brown pieces to her head. "Something that is easy to remember, but not obviously fake." 

"What about Kayain? Then you could go by Kay." Zell suggested, pushing a stray lock of hair away. " Kayain Tersa."

"That can work. Now for you? What about Sonam Lounse?" 

"Sure. And we are just a couple enjoying a vacation. Occupations?" Zell asked, then sat down on the couch and motioned for Quistis to come sit beside him. All too happily she came over and snuggled under his arm.

"For me, a teacher, then it would make sense because I would be on summer vacation, and you? It needs to be something that we can explain your build." 

"Out of work bouncer." Zell yawned. 

"Tired?" Quistis giggled.

"No." He lied, then yawned again, his eyes drooping ever so slightly.

"Take a nap. I finish our ID tags. And I'll change our ages by a couple of years, then we can both legally go into bars." Quistis had a soft grin on her face as she gave her boyfriend a kiss as he began to drift off.

*******

Kayain and Sonam walked into the Dollet pub. They had been on the go for nearly a week now, no sign what so ever of what they were out to find. After 3 days in Timber, they had traveled the daylong car trip to Dollet, then off to Deling tomorrow.

"Kay?" Sonam asked, then pushed some of his hair out of his face as they sat down at the bar. There were a bunch of new faces that they hadn't seen for the past two nights, and hopefully there would be someone who they were looking for.

"Sonam? What's wrong?" She asked, looking over at her boyfriend. 

"Do you think that we should leave tomorrow? Head into the city? We don't have enough time to just wait around." Sonam smiled, then pulled her close as they approached the bar.

"Yeah, but I feel something about this town." Kayain smiled a soft smile in return as they waited to be served.

"It's probably just the water." laughed Sonam as they walked up to he counter. 

"You wish." Kayain giggled as the young barmaid approached them

"Can I get the two of you anything?" she asked in a very perky voice.

"I'll have a shot of vodka for now. Kay?" Sonam then turned to his girlfriend.

"Um, I'll just have a rum and coke." she grinned, then began to play with one of the brown tendrils hanging in her face.

"Sure thing." The girl smile, and both Sonam and Kayain began to wonder if that girl was even old enough to be working in a bar.

"So, unless your intuition is right, we'll leave tonight and head to Deling tomorrow. I can't believe we've been gone for a week so far." Sonam shook his head as Kayain came over and cuddled under his arm.

"I just feel like there is something there we've been looking over. Like there is something right under our noses. And it just won't go away." Kayain said, a little freaked out by the feeling

"Excuse me, but I have an important phone call to answer. Evan will bring your drinks over in a moment the girl said, then ran off leaving Sonam and Kayain nothing to say.

"Probably her boyfriend." Kayain giggled.

"Hey, I can recall more than one time where you skipped class to come see me." Sonam laughed, then saw drinks placed infront of himself and Kayain.

"That'll be 12 gil." a deep male voice said.

Kayain pulled the money out of her purse, then placed it down on the counter.

"Thanks, instructor." The voice mumbled just loud enough for the two undercover SeeDs to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So sorry it took so long! Really I am. It's just that I've been kinda busy, and let me tell you, I'm only going to be getting busier. I only got two votes for my poll from the last chapter. One for Zell and One for Li. Come one people, we all know Zell is better right? So let me prove to Rubymoon that Zell is better then Li. So I am not promising when the next chapter will be out. I only am going to have a very little free time over the next few weeks, and I may be able to type, and I may not. Thanks and please review. Love and cookies!


	12. Chapter 12

Magical Secrets

Chapter 12: Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer:

In my own little twisted world, I do own them, but that's just my world. In reality, Square still won't share.

Warning:

The mild Yoai I was warning about finally appears in this chapter and a lot more coming up.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Evan Brunnard?" Quistis looked over at the redheaded bartender.

"Long time no see." He laughed, then Quistis stood up and gave him a hug.

"Um, who the hell are you and why do you have your hands all over my girl?" Zell asked more then a little jealous of this Evan character.

"Um, I don't think here is the place to tell you." Evan said, looking around at the bar, which was a little busy.

"It's alright. Evan is an old friend." Quistis smiled at her boyfriend, rubbing his thigh.

"Old? Jeez. I'm only 7 months older then you and now I'm old. I thought you were the forgiving kind." Evan wiped a fake tear away from his eye and Quistis giggled.

"Well, I think we need to talk. It's been like a year and a half." smiled Quistis.

"Let me see if I can get the rest of the night off. There's some things I've been meaning to call and tell you about." Evan had a look in his eyes that even Zell had no problem seeing that it was important. "Be right back." With that said, Evan turned and walked away.

"Who in Hyne's name is that?" Zell asked, still a little uneasy about the whole situation.

"Evan Brunnard graduated with me. He's also got the same...." Quistis thought of a way she could say what she needed to without the chance of anyone who overhead them would understand. " ...limits as me." 

Zell had to think for a moment as to what Quistis meant. " You mean blue?" questioned the martial artist.

Quistis nodded. "He and I were in a lot of specialty classes together because of it. We are the only known two to have it. But Evan is constantly researching everything having to do with it. Like, why us and not someone else, like you or Bob or whoever."

"So, that's what he wants to talk to you about? He's not interested in you... meaning romantically?" cautioned Zell.

Quistis couldn't help but laugh. "Baby, Evan's about as Fairy as they come." 

Hearing that, Zell let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Afraid you had some competition?" She continued to laugh.

"I know you are mine and only mine, Angel." Zell smiled, showing off his mini fangs.

"So do I." Quistis also had a soft smile as she leaned her head on Zell's shoulder.

Their happy moment was soon interrupted as Evan approached them again. 

"We're free to go. Where do you wanna go?" Evan smiled.

Quistis lifted her head of Zell's shoulder and looked at the grinning redhead.

"Well, we've got a hotel room, but I think it's bugged." Zell said, looking over at Quistis, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, then. I guess we're gonna have to go to my apartment." Evan replied, then slung his jacket on and the group of three started towards the door. Just as they opened the door, a high pitched shrill startled them.

"Evan! I thought you weren't off until 2!" An over exuberant female with waist length ebony hair smiled. Attached to her arms were two guys.

"I got off early, Luna. These are a couple of my friends from before I moved. I haven't seen them since forever." Evan grinned, then motioned for Zell and Quistis to introduce themselves, because he didn't know their undercover names.

"Kayain Tersa. Nice to meet you." Quistis smiled, holding her hand out for the three newcomers to shake.

"Sonam Lounse." Zell said, then the girl shook his hand.

"I'm Luna Moondancer. This is Bob," she nodded her head towards the burly blond on her right, " And Yenis." she nodded to the guy with cherry coloured hair on her left.

"Sis, I told you. That's Koolaid now." The latter scholded.

"Luna is my roommate." Evan filled in the blanks. "Bob and her have been together forever and colour boy is her brother."

"Well, Ev. Where are you guys going? I hope it is to go out and have a threesome, cause you really need a decent lay." Luna giggled. 

"Nibby on you." Evan mubbled, causing Luna, Bob and Yenis to laugh.

"Don't worry you two." Luna said, looking at the 2 blondes. " Evan's just jealous that there is no gay man out there that wants him. And all the girls love him." 

"He was like that back at home too." Quistis giggled.

"Ohhh. So that means you guys know his dirty little secrets about the past he won't tell me about! Yeah! I'll be wanting a word with you before you leave." Luna had an evil grin on her face as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing the purple streaks to shine in the dim light.

"Of course." Quistis couldn't help the laugh in her voice.

"Nibby on all of you with an iky iky ya ya!" Evan proclaimed with a blush, causing everyone to laugh harder then they already were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...............

AN: I am an evil bitch aren't I? Everyone thought it was going to be Seifer waiting on them at the bar. Fooled ya! I don't really like my stories to be that predictable. Sorry it took so long to get out. I've just got a lot of stuff going on right now and I am serious when I say I've barely had time to relax. A shout out goes to everyone who voted on my little pole. Zell had 4 votes, while Li had 1. But Rubymoon is still not admitting to defeat. I told her to suck it up and live with it. Thanks to Jay and Jake for the inspiration behind Evan, you know that is you two put together. And Nicole, you know you love Bob!;-p As for the iky iky ya ya, if you wanna know what that and nibby means, you have to ask it your review! Hopefully, I will be able to get the next chapter out soon. I think my muse is working over time, cause the littlest things will give me a major idea. Either that or I am so incredibly tired I can't think straight. No matter. As long as I get chapters out, right? Love and cookies!


	13. Chapter 13

Magical Secrets

Chapter 13: Realizations

Disclaimer:

In my own little twisted world, I do own them, but that's just my world. In reality, Square still won't share.

Warning:

If you're this far into the story you probably have the warning memorized.....

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to my humble abode." Evan said, unlocking the door to his apartment. 

"Thanks, Evan." Quistis smiled, then the 3 walked into the living room and sat down on the chairs decorating the room.

"No, thank you guys for coming here. Now, tell me. Why is a pretty blue mage like yourself doing in a dump like Dollet?" questioned Evan.

"Well, Zell and I are here to find someone. We are going undercover, because after the whole time compression thing, we are, what's the word?" Quistis looked over at Zell for some help.

"Just a little on the famous side, you might say." Zell grinned, showing off his mini fangs to his girlfriend.

"By the way, what does Nibby mean? You used it a couple times tonight." Quistis said.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I use it in place of cursing cause it sounds cool. And an iky iky ya ya means a fork. Luna said it one night when she was drunk and I use it to tease her." Evan grinned.

"Okay." laughed Quistis as Zell chuckled.

"If you are a SeeD, why are you working in a Dollet pub?" Zell asked once he could talk again.

"Oh. Well, I thought it would be a good way to add to my undercover position." Evan laughed.

"Why exactly are you here? You were sent out on a mission while I was in Timber. What was the mission, and why have you not returned to Garden?" Quistis asked.

"Well, first off, Zell, I don't know if Quistis told you or not, but I am a blue mage, just like her. In fact, I'm the only other known blue mage. In the entire world, the two of us are the only blue mages. " Evan said, looking over at the young blond. "Whoa. Could I have said blue mage anymore in that sentence?" He laughed. " Anyway. I was sent here to do research on magics and also to make sure that if Galbadia ever decides to invade again, there is someone who has immediate connections to Garden."

"Research on magic? I thought that was Odine's specialty." Zell was beginning to get confused.

"Maybe. But I've always been good with that type of thing. Figuring stuff out about magic. Especially blue magic."

"Evan was the one who taught me a lot of my different magics." Quistis nodded.

"Anyway, Quis. What I wanted to tell you at the bar was that I came across some interesting facts about blue magic." Evan said.

"Like what?" The female instructor asked curiously.

"Well. There were only 4 known blue mages before us since the time of Hyne himself. And there is always one female and one male. So we technically the 3rd pair of blue mages."

"So that's even more rare then a sorceress." Zell piped up.

"Yup. What I found out was that Hyne had the first pair as his personal guards. As you know, we have the power to copy the moves of monsters, and that is one of the best strategical powers ever. So we are sort of like very weak sorceresses. Or in my case a sorcerer. Our powers are not strong enough that we need a knight, but it does heighten our magical senses."

"Heighten our magic senses? What's that suppose to mean?" Quistis asked.

"You've been around sorceresses more then I have. You must be able to feel a strange presence when you are around them." Evan challenged.

"I thought everyone could feel something like that." Quistis looked over at Zell. " You mean..."

"No, Quis. It's just us. We can feel their power radiating from them. I can pinpoint the exact location of all the three sorceress right now. You can probably tell where they are too." 

"Centra...." Quistis stared.

"And 2 in Balamb Garden, Commanders Dorm #983." Evan finished. 

Quistis and Zell both turned and looked at Evan with wide eyes. "2 in the Commanders dorm?" Zell said, unsure if Evan was implying that he knew Squall was a sorcerer.

"You know both of them. Ellone Loire and Squall Leonheart." Evan looked at his feet.

"So that means, that the feeling I always thought was love for Squall was just the sense of his powers." Quistis gasped in realization.

"Did you know that Squall was a sorcerer?" cautioned Evan.

"Yeah. He fell into a magical coma about a week and a half ago. We're off in search of his knight." Zell answered.

"I found out cause I was his roommate for a couple of years. The power I felt off him was so great. More then anything I had ever felt before. Quistis, I understand why you could have thought it was love. It is a very strong wave." Evan nodded.

"Did you happen to find out who his knight is?" Zell blurted out.

"No. Sorry." Evan hung his head, disappointed that he could be of no help.

"Dammit." Zell cursed under his breath and began to look around the apartment. There on the wall was a long sword, polished and hung there like a trophy. " Evan. Do you use long swords?" Zell asked, getting up and walking over to it.

"No, I don't have enough upper body strength to lift one." Evan laughed, then rolled up his sleeves to show the lack of muscle on his arms. Zell could swear that boy was smaller than Quistis. "I actually use throwing stars and daggers. That long sword is Luna's. Her grandfather was part of the Galbadian Army and it was his. She keeps it to remember him by." Evan replied.

"Actually. No, Evan. It is mine. But only it is mine to kill with. " A voice said from the doorway. The 3 SeeDs looked over and saw Luna, Bob and Yenis all standing there. Yenis was pulling hand guns out from his boots, Bob was tightening fighting gloves, and Luna walked over to the wall. She pushed Zell out of the way and grabbed the sword off the wall. " And you, my beloved roommate gave me all the information I needed to know." she smiled an evil grin as she went back over and stood between the two men.

Zell growled and stood up, pulling his gloves out of his pockets, while Quistis walked over and unwrapped her whip from around her waist.

"We're not the SeeD's you want to mess with." Zell glared, as Evan stepped beside Quistis.

"Or, maybe we're the SeeD's you shouldn't mess with." Yenis smiled and evil smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued....................

AN: Dum, Dum DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How many of you saw that coming? I never dreamed it would have gotten this far into the story. The response I get from every chapter is over whelming! Thanks to everyone for your wonderful support! But let me tell you....It's far from over!!!!!!

Love and Cookies til next time!!


	14. Chapter 14

Magical Secrets

Chapter 14: A Familiar Predicament

Disclaimer:

In my own little twisted world, I do own them, but that's just my world. In reality, Square still won't share.

Warning:

If you're this far into the story you probably have the warning memorized.....

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis groaned as she felt the warm feeling of a potion sprinkled over her.

"Quist! Are you okay?" A strange voice exclaimed.

"Huh? Wha....Who..." She moaned, then opened her eyes. There kneeling over her was Evan. "Evan? What happened?" 

"Shhh. You got it pretty bad. Do you remember anything that happened?" Evan asked, helping her sit up.

"We got attacked by those so called friends of yours." Quistis said.

"Yeah. I had no clue they were SeeDs from Galbadia." he shook he head. "Um, I hate to bug you, but, do you have any idea where we are?" 

For the first time since she came to, Quistis took a look around at her surroundings. It all seemed familiar in some way. 

"D-District Prison!" she exclaimed.

"We're in D-District? We didn't even do anything!" Evan yelled.

"What exactly happened?" 

"We started to battle Luna, Yenis and Bob. We were winning, until Luna began to use status spells. She hit all of us with a blind spell, then stop. Next thing I knew we were here." Evan sighed.

"Well, I've broken out of here before. It can't be hard to repeat that." She replied, then stood up. 

Evan looked over at her strangely. "Quistis Trepe broke the rules?" he asked, somewhat in shock.

"Well, what happened was they took our weapons. But Zell.....Zell! Where's Zell!" Quistis exclaimed, looking around franticly.

Evan hung his head. " I...I don't know. When I came to, it was only you and I in here. I have no clue where he could have been taken." A tear began to run down Quistis' cheek. "Oh, Quist. I'm sure he's okay. He's an awesome SeeD and an awesome fighter. I'm sure he can hold his own."

"I know. But Zell has power over Garden. Right now, he is the biggest target where Squall is in a coma. We both know we are in the most dangerous profession, but I never thought the time could be so close." 

"He's not dead. He can't be. " Evan then took the blonde under his arm. " You two are really close aren't you?"

"Yeah. We didn't think much of it when we came back from time compression and we had to think of friends. He found me, then we ended up just outside of Garden." she admitted.

"Wow. I thought at first it was an act for being undercover. But then when we got back to the apartment, it was clear you were a couple." 

Quistis nodded, then a thought occurred to her. 

"Evan, does Luna have an interest in black birds?" she asked out of the blue.

"Blackbirds? What does this have to do with being stuck in D-District Prison?" Evan asked, confused.

"Just, I'm trying to figure out why I don't know her."

"How would you know Luna?"

"I went to classes at Galbadia for a year, remember? 

"Oh, yeah. Um, she has a poster of a raven being struck by lightning in her room. But I think that's all." shrugged Evan.

"Thought so. She's not who she says she is." 

"What SeeD is?" Evan asked, then unconsciously reached for his throwing stars, which were not there.

"No, she was one of the top students when I was there, all into special ops and tactics. That's probably why you never knew. And her brother was just as smart as she was. Do you know what colour Yenis's hair is, normally?" 

"Black, just like Luna's."

"So it fits. Luna's name actually is Raven Noire. And Yenis, his is Crowe. They have matching black wing tattoos on their shoulders. They are not good. Everyone at school thought they shouldn't be in Garden. They are like evil. At least they never used their combined limit on us."

"Combined limit? What in Hyne's name is a combined limit?"

"Together, they summon a giant black bird. It's like their own personal GF, except it is only available if both try summoning. It attacks it's opponents with a jolt of energy. That's why she has that poster."

"Scary. But why would they bring us here?" 

"I'm wondering, maybe because of our limits? Because when they busted in, Raven said that she now had all the info she needed. And if she was talking about Squall's powers, she would have gone there. And D-District is too far out of the way if she was going to drop us off on her way to Balamb. Plus they would have wanted info from Zell and I. Unless they are planning to torture us. But when Squall was tortured here, the lights flickered, and they haven't flickered yet."

"And she knew I was a blue mage, so she was waiting and after we had talked about both of us being blue mages, that's when we she came in."

"Exactly. So I figure they have Zell in another holding cell, and want us here because of our magic." she nodded.

"Quistis. I have to admit, most of the time I think you think too much, But now I see it sometimes is a good thing." Evan laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued........................

I hope you all like this chapter. Believe me, this is all going somewhere, even thought it may not seem like it. It's all planned out in my head. Scary... Anyway, I will try and have the next chapter out sometime this week, but after that I may not be able to have another chapter out for 2 weeks cause I have a ton of stuff I can't miss. But I promise to have at least one more chapter out before the 26th. Maybe if my muse cooperates, I might get 2 out. But no promises! Love and cookies!


	15. Chapter 15

Magical Secrets

Chapter 15: Not So Welcome 

Disclaimer:

Even being a princess does let you have what ever you want, especially the characters from FF8....

Warning:

If you're this far into the story you probably have the warning memorized.....

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, then, while trying to escape from the Garden Faculty, he took a sharp turn on his T-Board and ended up flying right into the girls bathroom." Quistis laughed.

"Really? What happened?" Evan chuckled.

"Well, there were a bunch of us in there getting ready for our SeeD exams, so I was the youngest by like 3 years. And the reaction from the others was to start to coo over him."

"Typical 18 year old girl thing."

"Yeah. So, anyway, Zell was all out of breath trying to explain that there was some Garden Faculty after him and not only was going to get in trouble for using a T-Bored and being late for class, but now he was going to get into trouble for being in the girls washroom."

"What did you do?" Evan asked, thoroughly engrossed in the story. For the passed 10 hours, they had been amusing themselves with stories and little things like that.

"Stuffed him in to a stall. T-Bored and everything. When the faculty member walked into the bathroom, without knocking, we all screamed and told him he should have knocked before entering. Then, he told us he was in pursuit of a student, we told him that no one else came in."

"He bought it?" 

"Yup. Because we threatened to have him fired if he didn't leave right then." 

"You guys were evil." Evan was laughing out loud now.

"But Zell loved every minute of it." Quistis smiled a sad smile as she thought of some of the things they could have done to her boyfriend.

"I'm sure Zell's fine." Evan assured the female blue mage.

"I know. But I can't help but worry." She sighed.

"Dammit. If only we had a magic strong enough to break out of here." Evan cursed.

Evan's little out break reminded Quistis of something. All of a sudden, she started to empty out her pockets.

" 2 Hi-Potions, a Phoenix down, 3 remedies, an ulitma stone and 3 aura stones. What are all these going to do for us?" Evan asked as she rooted even deeper into her pockets.

"I know I have it here somewhere." She grumbled, then put 3 sheer feathers, 4 cactaur thorns, some AP ammo and a few steel orbs out of her pocket.

"What are all these things for? And why do you have ammo?" Evan was actually finding this kind of funny.

"Irvine always gives it to someone else cause if he didn't , he'd lose it." She finally stopped digging in her pockets. "I know I had another one made." she was looking very puzzled for a moment, then something hit her like a chocobo with a hernia. "Of course!" She exclaimed, then took her hair out of the blue barrette it was always in.

"What did you find?" Evan asked, now extremely curious.

"I was going to give this to you the next time I saw you. I made it almost a year ago." She smiled.

"What is it?" Evan watched as Quistis removed one of the 2 stones set in it. The small black stone radiated energy and gave off a small light.

"Dark Matter." she said simply.

"You gotta be shitting me." Evan gasped. First off, it was extremely rare. And second it was a powerful little rock.

"No. Selphie and Siren were very compatible. And during the war we acquired a lot of items. And I mean A lot." Quistis stressed. " Anyway. One day we were sorting them and we found out that we had like 157 curse spikes. And Siren told Selphie that she could make Dark Matter out of 100 of them. So Selphie had one made for me. I gathered enough for Siren to make a seconded one for another blue mage."

"And you're just gonna give me one?" Evan was skeptical.

"Yup. Who else is going to use it?" Quistis asked, then handed Evan the stone. He could feel the new power coursing through his veins, teaching him everything he needed to know to perform the feared spell.

"Is it really as strong as the legends?" 

"I've only used it once. And only 4 people know that I know it. Zell, who wouldn't tell anyone. Selphie and she knows not to tell anyone, and Squall. He doesn't talk to begin with."

"So you mean it's kinda like a secret weapon?"

"Yeah. And it's too powerful for everyday use. It takes a lot out of you to use it. I was in Time Compression when I used it and I almost got lost in time because of it."

"Wow. Wait. If it's that powerful, and no one knows about it, why not use it to break out?" Evan suggested, putting the stone in his pocket.

"No use. There is an anti-magic field here. It's so powerful that even our magic can't be used."

"That is so not good."

"I know. If only one of us could fight decently with out weapons, then we could break out when the door opened." Quistis sighed, then began to gather up the few items she had.

"Are you junctioned?" Evan asked out of the blue.

"Leviathan never leaves me. He's my personal GF. Just as Zell has Bahamut. We are never required to remove or junctions."

"Cool. I was just wondering cause being junctioned could be helpful."

"I can see if I have a free GF to lend you? Because you are right that if we are going to make a break, you'll need help." Evan nodded, then Quistis began to search her mind. "Are you weak against poison?"

"No, why?"

"All I have is Doomtrain available."

"That'll do." Evan replied, then accepted as Quistis transferred the possessed train over to him, along with a few junctionable spells.

"I can't even....." Evan was cut off by the door to the cell opening.

"Here's another friend of yours." Raven's laughter was heard as she had Bob through the unconscious body of a blond male into the cell. Quistis could only do one thing. Scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued..........

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I know I said by the 26th, a least it's not late. I'm just going to say that I won't have a chapter out for at least another week, because I'm part taking in a festival and I have no computer access. I hope that this chapter will be enough to hold everyone over for that time that I'm away. I'm trying to make up for it by making this chapter a little longer. I now I'm evil because I left it a cliff hanger, but it had to happen. As always reviews are welcomed with love and cookies! (And they are the really soft, right out of the oven, melt it your mouth, yummy cookies!)


	16. Chapter 16

Magical Secrets

Chapter 16: Awakening of Power

Disclaimer:

I really wish I owned the characters, because then they would have to do my bidding........but I don't.

Warning:

If you're this far into the story you probably have the warning memorized.....

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis ran over to the unconscious man and turned him so he was facing the ceiling so that she could open his airway.

"Is he, you know?" Evan asked, his pale skin going even paler. 

"Dead? I don't think so." Quistis sighed, taking his pulse. "It's faint, but it's there."

Evan let out a huge breath that he did even know he was holding. Even SeeD's had a hard time coping with death sometimes.

"So are you going to heal him or what?" Evan asked, then pushed his way over to the body. "White Wind!" He exclaimed, then a cool sensation came over all three in the room. "Did it work?" 

"Not well." Quistis said, then removed the long black coat that the man was wearing. Folding it up she used it as a pillow for the blond's head. "We've only got a couple of Hi Potions. We've got to make them last." She argued.

"For Hyne's sake, Quistis. This man is dying. Are you going to let some insecure feelings allow you to let him die? We are this guys only hope for survival. We are both fine right now and will be fine until we bust out of here. He won't make it through the night if we don't use at least one potion on him. And if that doesn't heal him right away, he will be fine until we lift the anti-magic field. This is a matter of life or death here, Quistis." Evan was exasperated after his outburst and fell from the standing position he was in, down to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Ev. I just wasn't ready for any of this to happen. I mean I love seeing you again, but I was only going to be travelling with my boyfriend, looking for a knight. I never dreamed that I'd end up captured, possibly because I'm a blue mage. Let alone scared shitless about where Zell may be. I know you keep telling me that he's okay and will be fine, but how do you know? You've been in this cell as long as I have." Quistis said. 

"I thought I was helping." Evan said, a little ashamed at himself.

"No, it's okay. I'm over reacting here."

"You deserve to. You love Zell very much. And you see him almost everyday."

Quistis had to interrupt. "We have an apartment in the SeeD dorms together so I have seen him everyday since we got together." She blushed.

"Easy sex access. Nice." Evan grinned and nodded.

"Evan! You little pervert!" Quistis laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Before Quistis or Evan had time to say anything else, the whole room began to shake.

"Wha....Wha...What's happening, Quistis?" Evan yelled over the noise of mechanical gears turning.

"I think our cell is being moved!" She exclaimed, then looked over to the man on the floor. Fighting everything happening inside, she looked at Evan, then back to the man on the floor. "Mighty Guard!" Quistis focused all her energy into the one spell, praying to Hyne that it worked. She felt her feet lift off the air, then she looked over and saw that Evan and the other blond were floating as well, and the familiarity of regan washed over her. 

"How did you do that?" Evan asked, surprised that the spell had worked. 

"I...I don't know." She was as surprised as he was, but nothing could have saved the surprise as much as when they looked over and saw the man start to moan and finally open his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" were the first and only words out of his mouth.

*****************

Ellone paced the room for what seemed like the millionth time that hour. She was worried about Zell and Quistis. They had been calling every couple of hours, now the connection had been severed completely.

A sound coming from Squall's direction made Ellone stop dead in her tracks and look over to the brunet sorcerer. Squall's head was thrashing around wildly and soft groaning came from his mouth.

"Knight. I need my knight." He whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Squall? Are you all right?" Ellone ran over to his bedside and began to wipe a wet face cloth over Squall's brow.

"Knight. Come back." Squall was becoming more and more sweaty by the moment, although Ellone knew she had the air conditioner on.

"Squall. It's me. Sis. Are you okay?" She called out, feeling as if she was talking to the wall.

"No one shall destroy me!" Squall called out, then his body went into sever convulsions. Almost panicking, Ellone did the only thing she could think of.

"Curaga!" She cried, casting it over the seizure.

Squall started to gasp for air and Ellone sat him up. His seizure slowly began to stop and the sweat stopped all together.

"Squall? Are you okay?" she asked one more time.

"Sis? You've got to find my knight." He whispered, looking up at her with pleading emerald eyes, then passed out completely again.

Ellone slowly let him lay down again and looked out the window.

"Where are you guys?" She spoke softly, hoping that for some reason Zell or Quistis could hear her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued.......

I know what you all must be saying. Finally she decided to update again. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just seem to like writing them. This one isn't as much of one. Are many people still reading this? It seems almost that there are less people reviewing. Remember, reviews inspire me and my muse. In other words more reviews equal faster chapters! *smiles evilly* I know there are a few questions going through peoples minds. Where is Zell? And who is in the cell with Evan and Quistis? And where is the cell going? All will soon be reveled. Love and cookies!


	17. Chapter 17

Magical Secrets

Chapter 17: A Decision On Life

Disclaimer:

I really wish I owned the characters, because then they would have to do my bidding........but I don't.

Warning:

A bit more language in this chapter then in probably the rest of the story combined. Oh well......

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you okay?" Evan asked the man, then smiled as the feeling of regan over took his body as well.

"Where the hell am I and what the hell happened?" the man groaned. "And why the hell am I floating?"

"Calm down, Seifer." Quistis said in her instructors voice. 

"Why hello, Instructor." Seifer growled with spite. 

"You are in D-District Prison in Galbadia. As for why you are here and what happened, I haven't the foggiest clue. But I'm sure that it would be in your best interest if you didn't try anything stupid." She said, and watched Seifer stand, although he was still floating. 

"You still never answered why I'm floating." he grumbled.

"Quistis cast Mighty Guard, cause you were hurt and the cell is moving. She figured it was a smart move." Evan replied, which caused Seifer to look over at him for the first time.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Seifer, quite rudely.

"Evan Brunnard, SeeD level 21, Magical Research." Evan said, smugly.

"And he's your superior. Respect him." Quistis added. 

"One question though. If we're in D-District Prison, how did you use your blue magic? I personally saw to it that the barrier was changed so that you couldn't use blue magic." Seifer looked over at the blonde instructor with a glare.

"I don't know. Evan couldn't use his, but I think there was a little surge of emotion that triggered mine." answered Quistis, then Seifer's vision quickly shifted back to Evan. 

"You're a blue mage too?" Seifer seemed quite surprised at this realization.

"The only other one." Evan was a little intimidated by the larger man, but tried his hardest not to show it.

"What would they want with 2 blue mages and a knight?" Quistis asked herself as the cell came abruptly to a halt. The door opened and there stood Raven and Crowe. The float spell wore off and the 3 prisoners touched back down to the ground.

"How nice to see you all again." Raven smiled a sick, evil smile that sent shivers down Evan's spine. He was finding it hard to believe that the girl he had shared his home with for the last 5 months was actually the enemy.

"Cut the crap, Raven. Why the hell have you brought us here?" Quistis came right out.

"Ahh, so you do remember me, Trepe." laughed Raven.

"I could never forget someone as evil as the 2 of you." She shot a look that was colder then the strongest Blizzaga spell.

"My dear, we aren't evil." Raven grinned and then Crowe, who's hair was once again back to it's normal black removed the dark sunglasses he was wearing.

"That's right. We're doing what is best for the world." Crowe's voice was lower then his alter egos, and the piercing glance he sent towards Quistis cause Seifer to close in around her.

"Leave her alone Crowe." Seifer growled.

"Tsk, tsk. You seem to forget who is in power now, Almasy. We are no longer under your word. It seems to be reversed now, doesn't it." Both Raven and Crowe began to laugh at Raven's last remark and Evan pulled up to Quistis' other side.

"Look at this, Rave. We got a lovestruck teacher, a washed up knight and a pathetic faggot up against us." Crowe laughed.

"It's a pity your boy toy isn't here right now, Trepe. He was the only one of the three of you who put up a decent fight. Falcon could have learned a few things." Raven was now laughing almost as hard as her brother.

"Where is he." demanded Quistis, determined not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"You'll find out soon enough." Crowe said, then cast a stop spell on the three of them once more. After the spell had taken effect, Raven walked over and put hand cuffs on each prisoner, then chained all three together at the ankles. 

"Esuna." Raven waved her hand over the three and all felt movement again. "I want you to feel as much suffering as possible." She cackled.

"Now, either you guys come with us peacefully, or I'll have to use a couple more spells." Crowe grinned, then the three sighed and began to follow Crowe into the other room, Raven bringing up the rear. Quistis and Seifer both knew this room quite well. The torture room. Crowe opened the door, while Raven pushed the three into the room. The only thing going through Quistis' mind was that Zell was dead, his body laying there, waiting for her to come see all the ways he suffered before he died.

Quistis eyes darted around the room and fell to the opposite wall. There was Zell, gagged and unconscious. His shirt had been ripped off and over his muscular bare chest there were red marks scarring the tanned flesh. To Quistis, the injuries looked suspiciously like they had been made with a ....

"Doesn't your Save The Queen make beautiful scars?" Raven whispered into Quistis' ear. 

"Just let him go! Hasn't he gone through enough suffering?" Quistis exclaimed, feeling the hot tears finally pour down her cheeks.

"Not until I get what I want!" Raven yelled, causing even Crowe to jump a little.

"And what might that be Raven? You want a little ride on the Seifer Express? Oh, I forgot. You wouldn't know a dick if it hit you in the face." Seifer growled.

"Shut up, Almasy. But I'm sure you and Evan can trade your pro dick pleasing tips later. Maybe if I stuck the 2 of you in a cell together, one of you may get some action." Raven spat.

Quistis immediately turned her head in Seifer's direction. "Seifer? You're gay?" she asked.

"Here's not the time nor place to be discussing my sexuality." He glared at Raven who just smiled back as if she was a school girl revealing another's middle name.

"What do you want, Raven?" Evan said, his voice defeated, his head hung low.

"Just telling you right away isn't as much fun as telling you what's on the line first." Crowe laughed.

"Just stop with your fucking mind games and tell us what the fuck you want!" Seifer yelled. It was bad enough that he was kidnapped and brought here to D-District, but he was stuck with not one, but now 2 of the old 'Orphanage Gang', both which had their own reasons to hate him, but the worst of it was that he was being held captive by his one time second in command from when he had taken over Galbadia Garden.

"In due time, you damn bastard. " Raven growled, than walked back over to the group of three prisoners. "First wouldn't you like to know the grand prize if you choose to help? Or maybe even the concequences if you don't?"

"Just get on with it, bitch." Evan spat. The hate he felt rising towards her about to break loose.

"If you agree to do what we want peacefully, pretty boy up there is released into the desert. If you argue, he will be killed in front of your eyes." Crowe said, his voice never wavering as he pointed to Zell.

"Zell!!" Quistis screamed, franticly. Tears stained her cheeks as the blond still showed no signs of movement. 

"What do we have to do?" Seifer answered for all of them, his head hung low.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued....

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It gave me such inspiration that I had to thank you all with another chapter and I know this one is a lot longer then most of my other ones. A little way of saying thanks. So I finally brought Seifer and Zell into it. *Sighs happily* Thanks to Jake for the "Ride on the Seifer Express" joke, even if it wasn't funny, I told you I was gonna put it in there. And to Lady Yuskreven, yes in the game Squall's eyes are gray, but you may have noticed that I have been changing them to green everytime he has an attack. After the last attack they didn't change back and I will explain why in future chapters. Well, I should get back to what I was suppose to be doing, (darn housework) but I promise that if I get another response from this chapter like I got from last chapter, I will have the next one out fast too! Love and Cookies!


	18. Chapter 18

Magical Secrets

Chapter 18: A Journey To Where

Disclaimer:

I really wish I owned the characters, because then they would have to do my bidding........but I don't.

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell opened his eyes and closed them right away because of the bright sun shining right in his face. The last thing he could remember was a scream. A scream which came from.....

"Quistis!" Zell sat up and began to look around everywhere for his girlfriend. There was no sign of the blonde instructor, or even Evan. 

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake." A raspy voice snarled.

Zell quickly saw a figure approaching him, moving at a very fast pace.

"Who the hell are you?" Zell growled, jumping into a fighting position. There was only one problem, something didn't feel right.

"Missing something, Dincht?" The man had an evil look on his face as he held up what Zell had just realized was missing. His gloves.

"Give them back, Bob." growled Zell.

"You should at least know my real name. Falcon Lumaren." he grinned as the look on Zell's face showed recongnition.

"Falcon Lumaren as in the SeeD from Galbadia Garden?" Zell asked. If this man was actually who he said he was, there would be a story. 

"The one and only." he replied, brushing the light brown hair out of his jade eyes.

"But aren't you suppose to be on an undercover mission in Dollet about insider trading at the boxing arena?" Zell knew this, not only as the lieutenant commander in Balamb, but because the job had been offered to him first, 6 months ago.

"Then what the hell are you doing kidnapping my team on our mission?" Zell said, eyeing his gloves.

"Fulfilling my mission." Falcon then cracked his knuckles, causing Zell to wonder what was the actual mission was suppose to be.

"Attack me and your rank is gone. You know that as well as I do." Zell was calm on the outside, surprising even himself. 

"Do you think this is all for SeeD?" Falcon laughed. "You are just as pathetic as people say you are."

Zell stood there more confused as before. Falcon was first suppose to be on a mission Dollet with SeeD, now he was insulting him.

"Give me back my gloves." growled Zell. Falcon was looking over the smooth stitching of the Ehrgiez. 

"Now, why would I do that? Maybe you'd like my Gauntlets instead?" Falcon laughed, then began to remove his gloves.

That was the last straw for Zell. Making his hands into fists, he charged at Falcon and began to pummel him with strategically placed hits.

"Argh!" Falcon screamed in an agonizing pain. Zell had gotten a couple of good punches in, successfully breaking Falcon's nose and dislocating his shoulder.

"I don't think it would matter if I had Gauntlets or not. I still kicked your ass." Zell said, smugly. The then walked over and picked up his Ehrgeiz. "Not so hot when you're alone." 

"What the hell do you have junctioned? That was powerful." Falcon said, holding his nose which was now gushing blood.

"See. You should never under estimate your enemies. I had Ifrit for over a year, then Bahamut and I are now 100% compatible." Zell replied, an evil grin on his face, slipping his hands into the familiar molding of the gloves. "Now, then, Falcon..." Zell trailed off as he picked his opponent up by the collar of his shirt.

Falcon was gasping for breath and saw in Zell's aquamarine eyes that he wouldn't hesitate to kill if necessary. 

"Please! I'll tell you!" his breathing was laboured, but Zell didn't let up.

"Why the hell did you guys take me and Quistis into captivity?" the blond growled.

"It wasn't you we were after. That's why you were released. " he took in a sharp breath so he could continue. "We needed the girl and Evan."

Zell looked at the brunet, many thoughts going through his mind. As the skin on Falcon's face began to turn blue, something hit Zell. 

"It's cause of their blue magic, isn't it?" He asked. But by this time, there was so little oxygen in Falcon, he couldn't answer. Zell let go of him just enough so that he could breathe again.

"We are no longer employed by SeeD. We work on our own terms under the sorceress. She wants her guardians." He gasped, relishing the gift of air once more. 

"Guardians? You mean the blue mages? What sorceress?" Zell interrogated. Falcon was absolutely no help anymore. He was still trying to take in as much air as possible. As is someone had been watching from a far, a spell was cast over Falcon, casting silence.

"Esuna!" Zell exclaimed instantly, but to no avail. It had no effect and even after Zell used an echo screen, he realized that there must have been something extra in the spell, and nothing could remove it.

"Fuck." Zell cursed, then took off his watch. Pressing the button on the side, static began to emit, then finally a voice.

"Lt. Commander Dincht? Where are you?" A familiar voice come over the waves.

"Nida? I'm in the desert outside D-District. I need a pick up. Now. And call SeeD's Tilmitt and Kinneas from Trabia. You are to come right now and pick me up in the Ragnarok, then we will go pick them up and head back to Garden for a meeting." Zell ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Nida said, then the line went to static once again.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Zell grinned evilly and looked over at Falcon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued.........

I have no clue why I am getting chapters out so fast right now. But I'm sure no one out there is complaining :-p So yeah. My muse is running amok in my mind and is pouring ideas out as if there is no tomorrow. It seems I no sooner get a chapter uploaded, then I've got the next 3 chapters planned in my head, and another one typed. If we're lucky, this will go on for a little while. I think a lot of it is from the awesome support I am getting from everyone for the last couple chapters. Just goes to show you that the more people who review, the fast I update. Hint Hint. Anyway, someone asked me if this was going to be a SquallxSeifer. That's a secret. And I hope this wasn't too much of a cliff hanger. I just seem to be good at writing them! Sorry! Well, til next time, which maybe sooner then normal! Love and cookies!

PS: As a little treat, and almost a contest, the 100th reviewer will get a little prize. I will write a short story about whatever FF8 couple ( and whatever rating) they want. No limitations except they both must be from FF8 . The chapter after I get the 100th review, I will post the winners name and they can email me with the couple of their choice! I will then write and post the story on ff.net. Just a little token of my gratitude for all the support you all have given me. Just to let you know, I have 88 reviews now! Good luck! Hopefully the next chapter I'll be annoucing the winner! Good Luck!


	19. Chapter 19

Magical Secrets

Chapter 19: Desert Pick Up

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven and Crowe! Too bad I did own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing there in the hot sun, with no shade or water made for a long wait for a rescue team. Or at least Zell thought so. It was actually only a hour and a half wait from Balamb Garden to Winhill, so it wouldn't take quite that long for someone to get to the desert. Checking his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, he saw that he'd been waiting for a little over 75 minutes. 

"Shouldn't be too long now." Zell grumbled, then looked over to the person sitting next to him, arms and legs bound with the vest the prisoner once wore. He hadn't bothered with a gag because the brunet had mysteriously lost his voice.

"Zell? Come in Lt. Commander Dincht!" A crackling voice came over the small communicator in his watch. The voice was familiar.

"Dincht here." He replied, pushing the talk button.

"Zell? It's Selphie!" a chipper voice came over the waves.

"Selphie? What are you doing?" Zell was a little happy to hear her voice, a drastic change over the people he had been held captive by for the past 3 days.

"Trying to find you silly! We were walking into Garden just as Nida was leaving. So we tagged along."

"Good. Good." Zell answered. 

"Anywhoo. Can you send up a spell or something? We're over the desert now. And we can't find you!" Selphie sounded just as happy that she couldn't find Zell then if she was told she was now a million gil richer.

"Okay." Zell then pulled a spell to the front of his mind and pointed his hands towards the sky. "Thundaga!" He yelled and the lightning was sent up to the skies.

"Thanks! We'll be there in a jiff!" The line went dead, leaving Zell in silence again.

"What's a jiff?" He wondered aloud and looked over to Falcon for an answer. The prisoner just shrugged his shoulders telling the blond that he too had no idea. Before he could ponder anymore, Zell heard the normal sound of the engines from the dragon ship. Just as the legendary spaceship came into view, Zell looked once again over to Falcon, whose eyes had become roughly the size of saucers.

"One of the perks of being the Lt. Commander. A simple pick up is in a spaceship." Zell grinned as the ship landed near them. After the dust cleared, Zell walked over and lifted Falcon up and over his shoulder with minimal effort.

The loading bay opened and there stood Selphie and Irvine, waiting for their friend. Zell trudged right passed them, into the cargo bay and put Falcon down. Quite surprised, the couple quickly followed him, meeting Nida on the way.

"Zell, where's Quistis?" Nida asked, astounded that the blonde instructor wasn't there beside her boyfriend.

"She was captured because of her blue magic. I want to get back to Garden before I explain anymore." Zell sighed.

Irvine leaned over to get a better look at the prisoner. He gasped in realization of who it was.

"Falcon? What the hell?" Irvine exclaimed.

"One of the people responsible for the capture of myself, Quistis and SeeD Evan Brunnard." Zell explained.

"Evan Brunnard? Tall, red hair, little on the fairy side and a blue mage?" Nida recalled.

"Yeah." Zell nodded.

"Falcon? Who the hell are you working with?" Irvine interrogated the prisoner.

"It's no use. He's been silenced by a really powerful spell and I can't seem to take it off him." Zell replied, sliding down on the wall, the thought of Quistis being in someone else's hands now beginning to really disturb him.

"Falcon and I used to be really good friends. We were roommate for 3 years." Irvine explained. " Are you working with Garden?" 

Falcon slowly bowed his head and shook it no. This didn't seem to surprise Irvine in the least. 

"You're working with the Noire's, aren't you." Irvine watched intensely as Falcon nodded. "Fuck. They are really tough enemies. They are powerful. Damn."

"So what exactly happened, Zell?" Selphie asked, as Nida headed back to the cockpit.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I need to make a plan in my head on how we're going to get them back." Zell sighed.

"Why don't you leave the brain work to Squall? He's the smart one." Selphie smiled, no doubt trying to cheer Zell up.

Then it hit Zell. Selphie and Irvine had been in Trabia for the last 6 months, so they had no idea about Squall's condition.

"I'd rather try and figure out it out for myself. Quistis is too special to me to let me give her over without giving it my all first." 

********************

"Dammit, that stupid, mother fucking son of a bitch." Seifer cursed as he was thrown into the cell. 

"Tell me about it." Evan muttered, now rubbing his ass from where he was thrown in.

"And here's your stupid excess baggage." Crowe said, then tossed Quistis limp body into Seifer's arms.

The door slammed once again and the three were once again stuck in a cell. 

"Dammit. That was one powerful spell she used." Seifer whispered and laid Quistis down. 

"It's Shockwave Pulser. The most powerful blue magic ever. Used by the guardians of the most powerful sorceresses." Evan whispered, sitting beside her and putting a hand on Quistis forehead, then taking her pulse. It was there, she just over exceeded her limits. Laying her head on his lap, he hoped she was comfortable.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Seifer was concerned out of surprised. He never thought there would be a magic of a non sorceress that could be even close to that powerful. And he knew sorceresses.

"Yeah. She's just recovering. That takes a lot out of you." Evan let out a breath, still surprised on what they needed to do. Seifer sighed as well, then sat down in a less then graceful manner.

"So, we are going to be the lackeys for some unknown sorceress? Great." 

"Think what Quistis is going through. We let Zell go free, but we don't know if Falcon killed him or not, so now she has given up her freedom as well as her boyfriend. Then she just about killed herself when they tried to kill Zell infront of us. She saved him and probably us too."

"I just wonder what sorceress it is that we're suppose to be guarding."

"There are only three sorceresses right now, and none are near here. " Evan replied.

"How the hell do you know?" Seifer demanded.

"Part of being a blue mage. I can sense sorceresses and any major magical engeries." Evan admitted.

"So in other words you can't even tell who it is we're gonna be the lackeys for?"

Before Evan could reply, Quistis began to come to.

"Zell? Where's Zell?" She whispered.

"He was released." Evan whispered, smoothing her hair back.

"Good." She whispered. " As long as he's okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued......

Sorry about the little delay, it was done sooner, but stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me upload. Just to let everyone know, I recieved my 100th review, thanks to Joryuusakka. I will be writing the story as soon as I get the info and I will post it asap, maybe even with another chapter to this story. I will include the name of the prize story in my next chapter, so that everyone can go check it out! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you help my muse function! Love and cookies!


	20. Chapter 20

Magical Secrets

Chapter 20: Brain Chips

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven and Crowe! Too bad I did own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zell walked out of his office and into the conference room. Seated around a table were Cid, Selphie, Irvine, Nida, Xu, Dr. Kadowaki and Falcon. All of them were looking at him with concern, except Falcon who was looking at his lap.

"Would all of ya stop looking at my as if I'm gonna explode?" Zell said, then took his seat beside the Headmaster.

"We're just worried about you, Zelly." Selphie insisted. Zell cringed at the use of the name she called him.

"Yeah, man. You've been through a lot in the past couple days. Are you sure you don't wanna rest for a day or two til we start to go after everyone?" Irvine asked, looking up from under his ever present hat.

"Would you wanna wait if it had been Selphie captured?" Zell looked over at him with an evil glare as if to say ask that again and die.

"Point taken." Irvine then slid back in his chair and propped his legs up on the table. The copper haired cowboy then looked over at the brunet prisoner with a look of confusion. Why had his old friend changed sides like that so suddenly? They had been working hard together at being SeeD and it was if no one could tear that away from them, but then as soon as Irvine had left, Falcon turned his back to everything they had earned.

"First off. Doc, were you able to remove the silence spell from Falcon?" Zell asked, not taking a seat, but standing in front of the small group.

"No." Dr. Kadowaki shook her head.

"Well, did you find out what it was mixed with to make it so powerful?" Zell continued on.

"Truth is, it's not a spell at all." The doctor said, causing everyone, with the lone exception being Falcon.

"Not a spell? Then why can't he talk? Is it contagious? Should we be worried?" Selphie burst out, talking a mile a minute. 

"Settle down, Selphie." Headmaster Cid said, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

"It is not contagious, no. Far from it, actually." The doctor stood up and walked over to the chair that seated Falcon then spun it around so that everyone was looking at the back of Falcon's head. "As you can see, there is a small scar right here, just above the hair line." The doctor began pointing at the inch long scar, then continued. " After scanning him a couple times, I came across this and how he got it."

"Well? Are you gonna tell us?" Selphie began to jump up and down in her chair, like a child who was told they had been given a lifetime supply of Choco-Balls, every kids favorite chocolate chocobo shaped cereal.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, it seems that a small mirco chip has been inbeded into his brain, and is being controlled from somewhere." 

When the doctor said this information, Zell stopped his pacing mid stride, Cid dropped the pen he was absently twiddling, Nida's jaw dropped while Xu's face remained emotionless. Selphie stopped mid bounce, and Irvine tipped his chair far enough back to send him sprawling across the floor.

"So you mean he's like a robot taking orders?" Nida asked.

"Not quite. There is someone monitoring his thoughts and verbal communication. So even if we asked him who he was serving, he wouldn't get a chance to reply. Much like what happened. Zell, you must have asked him something he had swore not to tell, because the person controlling him took away his ability to speak."

"So, in other words someone is listening in right now?" Xu asked, a little afraid of a security breech.

Everyone in the room stopped dead in their tracks for the second time in 5 minutes.

"No. I do not believe that it is advanced enough that the person has visual or audio connections. I just believe that they can read his thoughts and speech, but has no influence on what he says or does until they rob him of the ability to do so." 

"Take the chip out then. Then he will be able to talk and tell us who this sorceress is that he is serving." Nida suggested.

"No. I'm afraid I can't do that." 

"Why not?" Cid was beginning to get a little impatient here.

"If I do, if it doesn't kill him or do permenent brain damage, I think it is rigged up so that if someone does remove it, all him memories from the time it was installed to when it was removed will be destroyed." 

"So that's useless. What if we got him to write it down? You said that the person controlling him can't see or hear, so writing it might work." Zell spoke up.

"No good. He'd have to think about writing it and the person can read his thoughts." Dr. Kadowaki shook her head.

"So he's about as good to us as an ice cube to a glacial eye then, isn't he?" Selphie asked, causing everyone to look at her because of her weird analogy. "What'd I say?"

Irvine looked at Selphie again then shook his head with slight laughter. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Falcon may not be as useless as we thought."

"Like how?" Zell asked, looking at the sharpshooter. 

"He already answered the first part, the part that he's working with Raven and Crowe Noire. Next, Falcon, are you and Raven still an item?" Irvine asked, knowing that if the answer was yes, the person monitoring him would only think he was thinking of his girlfriend.

Falcon blushed a little, and nodded his head.

"Good. Now we got our bait." Irvine grinned evilly, then looked over to Zell. " We got our bait, so whenever you wanna go busting back to D-District, we've got some sway over them." 

"They probably are gone by now. They must have known that we would go back and try to break into D-District and save the 2 prisoners." Xu said, a little irritated by Irvine's cockiness.

"You mean 3 prisoners." Zell interrupted.

"3? Zell have you forgotten how to count? Quistis and Evan. That's 2." Nida said, a little amused by his own joke.

"No. There is a 3 being held captive." Zell replied, holding his ground and Falcon nodded in agreement.

"Well then, boy. Who is it?" asked Cid, a little more impatient.

"Seifer Almasy." A strange voice said from the doorway. All 8 people in the room turned towards the new voice and saw Squall, one hand supporting himself on the doorframe, the other clutching his griever pendent, allowing it to dangle down by his knees. Ellone was behind him, looking paler then normal. All Zell could think was how did he manage to remove Griever when he was suppose to be unconscious.

"The hell? Squall, how did you know?" Irvine asked.

"If you want to save the knight and the blue mages, you will follow me and not ask any questions."

************************

"You will stay in this room unless you are summoned, and there is no way you can escape, and even your blue magic can not be used." Raven glared at the 3 captives.

"Well, shouldn't we at least get to meet the shrew that owns us now?" Seifer growled.

"Watch it, you filthy git. We are your superiors and you will treat us with the utmost respect." Raven replied, stopping Crowe from calling a spell.

"You deserve no more respect then a common geezard." Evan spat, Quistis the only one choosing not to join in the argument.

"You better watch your back, Brunnard or you'll be jackin' off using your feet." Crowe glared at the redhead.

'Settle down you two. Help is on the way.' Quistis thought in her mind, almost pleading for them to stop. As if she had said it out loud, both Seifer and Evan looked at her and began to back away from the forming fight.

"I see you two finally decided to join your friend over there at the wimp table. Good place for you." Raven said with an evil smirk. Then without warning or spoken word, both Raven and Crowe left the 3 alone in the room.

"Why didn't either of them say anything about you saying that there was help on the way?" Evan asked, sitting down at the table at which Quistis was sitting.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be fucking worried or something." Seifer growled, rolling his eyes. He took the final seat around the table.

This confused Quistis. "I never said anything."

"Yeah, you did. You told us to settle down and that there would be help coming." Evan said, looking over at Seifer who nodded, agreeing that he too hear it.

"Damn, Trepe. Strange stuff is happening to you in shit loads. First you can use blue magic when it's being blocked, now you're communicating without talking. I think them crazy twins are rubbing off on you." Seifer said with a hollow laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...............

Sorry about the lack of updates lately, but if you wanna try and put some time into my hectic schedual for updating, good luck. Joryuusakka, your story is on the way, it's almost finished, but not quite, so I can't post it yet obviously. I'll try and have it out by the end of the weekend, but I swear it is almost done. Once again thank you to everyone who keeps reading this story, It's great to know you have fans somewhere in the world. Love and Cookies to you all!


	21. Chapter 21

Magical Secrets

Chapter 21: Discovery

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven and Crowe! Too bad I did own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long have we been in here?" Seifer asked, pacing the room. 

"37 hours, 25 minutes and 17 seconds. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22." Evan replied, looking at his watch. " 24. 25. 26."

"Evan, dear. Do us all a favor and shut up." Quistis said from the single bed in the room. The colourless room was starting to take effect on all it's occupants. Dreary gray covered the walls, ceiling, even the door to the small bathroom. No windows were placed in any of the wall, so they couldn't even see where they were being held. The only thing on the wall was a bookcase filled with books on magic.

"Sorry. I'm just really confused at who's behind all this." Evan sighed as he plunked down at the table. "There are no sorceresses around here, and even if they wear a bangle, I can usually sense them." 

"So you're trying to say that whoever the hell we're suppose to be the guardians of is a phony?" Seifer asked, pulling out a book on knights and sitting down at the table with Evan.

"Well, I've never really been able to sense the sorceresses as much as Evan, but I can feel presenses. And I don't feel one." Quistis replied, then got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Going to take a shower?" Evan asked, as Seifer began to noisily flip through the pages of the book.

"Yeah. I feel so gross in here." Quistis smiled a mere shadow of her former smile, then closed the door and locked it. As soon as the water started running, Evan and Seifer rushed to the bed and began to pull a few books out from under the bed. Quistis hadn't been herself since they had been transferred here and Evan knew it had something to do with not knowing where Zell was. She was taking a shower every couple of hours, not eating the sandwiches that were being brought every 10 hours, and barely sleeping. Combined with all the weird stuff she was experiencing with her magic, Evan wasn't sure how much longer it would be until something happened. So he and Seifer were taking the time while Quistis was in the shower to look through the books on blue magic to see if they could find out anything.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Seifer asked as they began to pile the books on the table.

"Anything that will explain the power of her blue magic over the last few days, or even something about why she was able to talk to us telepathically yesterday." replied the redhead, as he quickly flipped through many pages.

"How the hell can you even tell what you're reading? Your going over each page so fucking fast." Seifer said, barely finishing a page everytime Evan seemed to be done a chapter.

"Photographic memory." The blue mage shrugged. " I never really thought about it being part of blue magic, but I read somewhere once that there are some common characteristics about each set of blue mages....." Evan trailed off, suddenly looking as if his soul had been sucked out through his ears at that persice moment. 

"Brunnard? You all right?" Seifer started waving his hand in front of the redhead, trying to get his companion to acknowledge him. 

"Go and see if there is a book, Blue Secrets by Unhada Kafuied." Evan said, putting his head into his hands trying to think. Looking at the blue mage, the blond knight decided that it was in his best interest to get the book without complaining. Standing up, Seifer walked across the small room and began to peer through the small selection of magic related material sitting on cloudy coloured bookshelf. 

'What are the chances that there is the one book we're looking for here.' Seifer thought to himself, a little skeptical over the fact that Evan seemed a little confident that there was a certain book here. 

"Who'd you say it was by again?" Seifer asked, reading over the spines of each musty book. 

"Unhada Kafuied. " Evan said, still looking deep in thought.

Finally, after gazing over what seemed like every single book, Seifer came upon the one Evan had requested. A tattered binding barely held the age stained pages in. On the front was a faded picture of a stone. "Found it. Doesn't look like a book on blue magic. It looks like a book on magical stones. That looks like an Ultima stone if you ask me." Seifer grumbled, then handed Evan the book and sat down with him at the table.

"It's not an Ultima stone. It's dark matter. Remember that spell Quistis used when Zell was being taken away?" 

"What was that anyway? It's not like anything I've ever seen anything use before. But, damn, that was one strong spell."

"It's called Shockwave Pulser. The most powerful blue magic ever. The only thing we can learn it from is Hyne's personal Guardian Force." Evan replied as he began to flip through the pages of the book. 

"You mean Griever?" Seifer questioned, looking at the redhead.

Evan just nodded. " I see a certain knight has done his research on his predisestors." Evan chuckled, then stopped looking in the book for a minute.

"Not quite. When I was under Ultimecia's control, she spoke a lot of the unjunctionable GF, Griever. She told me a lot about that and knights. I'm not saying that she was a good person. Because in no way shape or form was she anything but pure evil, but she was very intelligent. She knew a lot about Hyne and his ways." Seifer replied, "So, how did Quistis come to learn that spell?" 

"Well, you have to refine a dark matter from 100 curse spikes. Only Siren can do that. And it takes a lot of skill to actually use it. You saw it knock Quistis out. That's how powerful it is. She told me that she only had used it once before. And that was when fighting Ultimecia. I'm almost scared to use it." He confessed, then pulled the small shiny stone out of his pocket. 

"Wait, you know how to use it too?" Seifer asked, not believing his eyes when he saw the small stone. Even sitting a few feet away from the blue mage, he could feel the power resonating from it. 

"Yeah, but I've never used it before, and seeing what it did to Quistis, I'm not sure if I want to." replied the blue mage. " Anyway, we're trying to figure out why Quistis has been having so many problems, right? Not my being a scaredy cat." Evan then went back to reading pages.

"So what are we looking for again?" Seifer asked, as Evan flipped through the pages. 

"I know there is something in this book that tells me how to enhance blue mages powers to include telepathy, and resistance to magic barriers." Evan then stopped dead in his tracks once again. "Leviathan."

"Huh?" Seifer looked at Evan like he had two heads. "What about Leviathan?"

"I should have known! I am a friggin' idiot!" Evan then smacked himself in the forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Whoa, hold it there, dingleberry. You'll be needing that brain of yours a little later on." Seifer chuckled at Evan's antics, then grabbed the other's wrist. "So what about that sea serpent?" 

"Quistis said that she never removes Leviathan. Leviathan is the blue Guardian. Like Hyne created Griever for himself, He also created GF's for his Guardians. For his knight, Alexander. So, if you ever got your hands on Alexander, you'd be a lot stronger. For his blue mages, he made Leviathan. That's why she's so much more powerful right now. The rest of the GF's were just like an army, but those 3 were given special jobs."

"But, there have always been 2 blue mages. How come there was only one guardian for both of them?" Seifer was becoming a little confused.

"There are 2. But it's a GF that you can't junction." Evan replied, then closed the book.

"A GF you can't junction? What do you mean?" 

"Phoenix. Where the 2 blue mages and the knight were the last line of defense before Hyne, he wanted to make sure that they had as many chances as possible." 

"How do you know all this stuff? I know that's not in the normal SeeD training." 

"I took it upon myself to learn as much as possible...." Evan stopped short as Quistis walked out of the bathroom. 

"Don't stop talking on a count of me. I'm just going to take a nap." She still had the faint fake smile on her face.

"Wait, Quist. I'll tell you why your powers have been enhanced here." Evan said, causing Quistis to turn around and look at the 2 males sitting at the table. It amazed her that when they had first been put into the room, Evan and Seifer couldn't seem to even have a civil conversation, and now they seemed to be getting along like old friends. 

"So, what's going on?" Quistis sighed, a little skeptical on Evan knowing why. 

"You junctioned yourself to Leviathan. He's the blue mages GF. In other words, he was destined to be your Guardian." Evan smiled, causing Quistis to become speechless. 

At that moment, the door to the room burst open, Raven and Crowe standing there in a very menacing manor.

"You three are going to meet your mistress now." Crowe grinned as Raven laughed loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued.........

Sorry about the wait once again, but I had a minor writers block. I obviously got over it. Anyway, I posted the prize story for Joryuusakka, called Caught in the Rain. Sorry about it taking so long. I hope that my life will allow me some more time to type up some more chapters. But now that I got over the little bump I was in, I hope that it all goes faster. Well, until next time! Love and Cookies!


	22. Chapter 22

Magical Secrets

Chapter 22: Bitch Fight

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven and Crowe! Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Watch where you're putting your hands, jackass." Quistis growled, then kicked Crowe in the crotch. Crowe slid to the ground as the hand cuffs fell out of his hands and he cupped his hands around himself. Unfortunately for Crowe, while he was supposed to be hand cuffing Quistis' hands behind her back, his hands wandered a little low and came to rest on Quistis' ass. 

"Oh, right where it hurts." Seifer chuckled, as Raven glared at her brother. 

"You shit head. You were told that you are to leave the guardians alone." barked Raven. She didn't seem at all impressed that Crowe was starting to slack at his job. She walked over and quickly picked up the hand cuffs and secured Quistis' hands behind her back.

"I didn't think she'd mind!" winced Crowe as he adjusted himself, then started to get back up. 

"Of course she'd mind, you fucker. She does have a boyfriend, you know." Evan rolled his eyes at his former friend. 

"You mean that pathetic loser she tried to save? Well, deary, I'm sure you won't have to worry about him any longer. Falcon more than likely had no problem disposing of your so called boyfriend." Crowe grinned at Quistis and placed a finger on her cheek. He ran it suductively over her jaw and onto her lips. Quistis reacted by trying to bite Crowe's finger. 

"Don't ever tell me that Zell is dead! If Falcon had beaten Zell, wouldn't Falcon be here now!" Quistis screamed, a steady stream of tears making their way down her pale cheeks. 

"Listen, you little bitch. Who is in control of this situation right now?" Raven said calmly as she walked up to the blonde.

"Well, it seems that you're not all together, either, bird brain." Quistis said sarcastically. If there was one thing that Quistis had learned in her only year at Galbadia Garden, it was that Raven hated when people teased her about her name. "Maybe Falcon hasn't been too well either." 

Evan and Seifer stood on the side line as Crowe watched in amazement. The colour of Raven's face was now the same crimson colour of the shirt she wore. Quistis looked calm, but not completely in control of her emotions or herself at the moment. Evan was a little worried of what was going to happen, seeing Raven's longsword at her side, and Quistis being unarmed, and without use of magic. Seifer knew that Quistis had helped bring him down many times in the past, but right now the odds were against her. Crowe on the other hand was estactic about this battle, because for once in his life it wouldn't be him getting in trouble by their mistress, but his goody goody sister.

"Now, Raven. Tell me how this is a fair fight?" Quistis asked, as Raven began to pull out the shimmering blade. 

"Does it really matter? If I dispose of you, we can just say it was an accident." She cackled an evil laugh that rang off the metal walls. 

"Would your mistress approve of that? Or would you have to go into hiding?" Evan spat, as Seifer moved up against the wall and sort of began to zone out.

"You stay out of this, you cock sucker!" Raven growled at her old roommate. Evan took a step back in shock so that he was standing beside Seifer. He had never heard Raven address anyone, especially not himself in such a cruel and hateful manner.

"I hate to admit it, Rave, but red over there has a point." Crowe pointed out. " I'd hate to see what would happen if the mistress found out you were trying to kill one of her guardians."

"What the hell are you saying, Crowe?" Raven narrowed her indigo eyes at her twin, threating without words to kill him.

"What I mean is, that if you are gonna kill her, at least remove her hand cuffs and we can say she attacked you and you had to kill her out of self defense." Crowe grinned as if had just made the smartest statement ever. And Raven nodded with his idea. 

"Like that's anymore fair or believable!" Evan cried still very concerned about Quistis' safety.

'Don't worry, Evan. Zell has been teaching me some martial arts.' Quistis thought as hard as she could, hoping that having Leviathan truly did allow her to communicate to Evan and Seifer telepathiclly. 

Seifer looked up at the blonde, who was standing facing them with the twins behind her trying to undo the hand cuffs. Seifer nodded, but then mouthed 'I have a plan' to Quistis, who nodded in return. 

"You jackass! I can't believe you left the key in the cuffs!" Raven screamed, then smacked her brother upside the head. They had just unlocked Quistis' arms, and Raven was a little more than angry.

"If I recall correctly, my dear sister. You were the one who cuffed her after I was kicked in the nuts! So who left the goddamn keys in the lock? Hum?" Crowe snarled. Raven growled, thrust the key at her brother. " Lose it and I will fucking kill you." 

"Both of you just shut the hell up!" Quistis stomped her foot on the ground, causing the twins to look at her.

"Oh, and what on earth are you going to do about that, bitch? Without your precious whip or use of your magic, you're nothing!" Raven laughed, pushing her brother so that he stood over by Seifer and Evan.

Quistis face coloured in anger, making the colbalt blue of her eyes look even more intense then normal. "Nothing? Nothing? You think I am a goddamn nothing? Well, for your information, I am a nineteen year old, trained killer that has battled not one, not two, but three psycho sorceresses and also I happen to be a well liked teacher and dating the second most powerful SeeD in the world. On top of that I have one of the rarest types of magic that has only belonged to 5 people other than myself, and am permanently junctioned to the guardian force of that magic. Now, Miss Noire, if you think that is nothing, I'm sure you are an absolute zero." 

"That's it, you whore!" Raven was royally pissed now and began to charge at Quistis, longsword swiping furiously at anything and everything. Quistis watched very carefully and was able to miss being hit every single time. "Goddamn. Stand still long enough for me to kill you!" Raven huffed as she seemed to be out of breath a little. 

"Like that's any fairer than you trying to kill me with my hands tied behind my back." Quistis laughed a hollow laugh, standing back a little, trying to decide on her next plan of attack.

"Knock her out now!" Seifer yelled, causing Raven to look over at the 3 males. Crowe was slumped on the floor, knocked out cold. Seifer and Evan both standing by the limp body with their hands out of the cuffs.

Quistis nodded, and figured the best way to knock someone out was to try and use her magic. Feeling a spell coming to the front of her mind, Quistis held her hands out and summoned the blue magic from within. 

"Ray bomb." She said with no emotion, Raven's ear piercing scream filling the corridor as she fell limp on the ground. Trying to now catch her own breath, Quistis walked over to the other female. 

"That's what you get for calling me a nothing." Quistis glared, then looked over to the other two guys, standing there slack jawed. "Are we going to bust out of this dump or not?" 

Seifer and Evan nodded then the trio began to run down the long, empty corridor. No other sound that the click of three pairs of boots could be heard along the metal way, the florescent lights only dimly lighting the way.

"How did you guys get out of the cuffs?" Quistis asked as they continued to run.

"Raven gave the key to Crowe, and then shoved Crowe towards us. Crowe's weak point has always been the back of his neck, so while you and Raven were fighting, Seifer poked him there and then we hit him in the temple. Instant KO." Evan explained.

"Oh. Good plan you two." Quistis chuckled, then noticed that the hall was soon coming to an end.

"Hopefully that's the exit." Seifer huffed and began to sprint, followed quickly by Evan and Quistis. Upon arriving at a rusted old door, Seifer wasted no time in opening it. 

Bright lights flowed into the hall way, almost blinding the three escapees. When their vision finally returned, all three were very surprised to see a huge room completely fashioned out of marble, lit with various torches. A strange machine sat on the left side, the right side looking almost like a torture chamber. In the very center was a set of marble stairs leading up to what seemed to be a solid gold throne. Upon the throne was a very familiar, but not too welcome face.

"It seems my guardians have finally arrived." The girl began to laugh when she saw the eyes of the three intruders all widen to roughly the size of saucers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued..........

I guess it's finally all coming together a little. Bit by bit. Thank you everyone who has been reading this, cause I wouldn't write if no one was going to read it. I promise that next chapter there will be some of the other group. But there aren't that many more chapters to go. Believe me, there will be a lot of things happening in the coming chapters, and I think my muse has been working on hyper overdrive because I'm getting ideas faster than I can type! Well, I hope there are still some people reading this, and just remember, the more reviews you guys give me, the faster I put out chapters. The faster I put out chapters, the less time you have to wait to find out who the sorceress is. So it's really in your best interest to review. =-) Love and cookies until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Magical Secrets

Chapter 23: Psychos and Sorceresses

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven and Crowe! Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked at the same time as Seifer questioned the dark haired girl, "What the fuck?" 

"No, I am not Rinoa. She is just a pawn in the big plan." The girl on the thrown cackled. The voice seemed almost mechanical. 

"Okay, lady. You are one messed up human being." Evan said, rolling his eyes.

"That's enough of your impudence." The voice growled, scaring the 3 onlookers.

"If you ain't Rinoa, who the hell are you? And what the fuck are we doing here?" questioned Seifer, being ever so blunt.

"Now, my knight. What reason do you have to know why you are here? Aren't you just supposed to follow orders blindly, never asking any questions? Or do you deny being a knight?" deep brown eyes dug into Seifer's soul, almost ripping apart his mind.

"What the fuck are you?" he exclaimed, grabbing his head silently willing the foreign presence out of his mind. 

"More powerful then even Ultimecia. And I know you are quite familiar with that sorceress." another laugh filled the hollow cave, and both blue mages rushed over to the knight and tried to help with no success.

"Excuse me. But are we here for a reason, right?" Quistis looked up at the girl once Seifer had let go of his head, claiming that this person was a fucking idiot. 

"What business is it of a blue mage to know?" Rinoa's body asked.

"Well, we could always just tie her up and start singing the song that never ends until she finally cracks and tells us." Evan suggested, causing both Seifer and Quistis both to look at him with weird looks. "What? It always works on other people."

"Idiots! You will now suffer like you have never suffered before!" The mechanical voice screamed and then Rinoa's body stood up and began to admit a strange blue glow. 

"Just try!" Seifer challenged and all three guardians took up a defensive pose. 

~~~~

Less than 15 minutes later, all three were tied up in some way in the area of the room that looked like a torture chamber. . Seifer was chained standing up against the wall, while Quistis was chained on her knees not far from Seifer. Evan was chained to a table in front of them, each still under the effect of a not so powerful sleep spell. 

Rinoa watched over the three prisoners, her mistress quite happy with her work.

"You are really happy with my work, mistress?" Rinoa asked, her voice back to normal. 

"Yes, my pet. You have done well, unlike the other dimwits I have under my command." The voice left Rinoa's mouth, as different as night and day from her normal voice.

"Thank you mistress. It's good to hear you happy." Rinoa smiled an evil smile, a look that was completely out of place on her face. 

"Will you be able to handle them if I leave you to get some rest?"

"Of course. I would definitely like to get to know the redhead." Rinoa cackled. 

"Very well. You have your orders." Then for the first time in weeks, Rinoa felt completely alone in her body. Knowing that both Evan and Quistis were trained SeeDs and could probably escape from simple binds that held them, Rinoa decided to make it a little less easy for them. Trying to find the right thing, her chestnut eyes scanned the room, finally falling on the perfect item.

*********

Evan groaned, then tried to shift his body. Unfortunately, due to the tight binds around his wrists and ankles, he was pretty much immobilized. 

"What the hell happened?" He groaned, rolling his head to one side, only to see throwing stars lined up about an inch away from his head. "Um, why am I surrounded by my stars?" 

"I wouldn't move if I were you." A snister cackle caused Evan's head to whip around the other way. There was Rinoa, her voice not quite as mechanical as before.

"Why don't you just tell me. I hate all this waiting in suspense." Evan growled, tugging at his binds.

"If you even so much as prick your finger on any one of these throwing stars of yours, you'll be dealing with the effects of pain. Unless..." The brunette had an evil smile on her face as she came closer to Evan's table. 

"Unless what?" Evan looked over at Rinoa with a confused emotion. The confused emotion soon became fear as Rinoa stood up on the table, hovering over Evan's body.

"If you make a deal with me, I might be a little persuaded to let up on your little predicament." Rinoa cackled. 

"Deal? What kind of deal? I've never really been good at bartering, but I can tell a good deal if it's right there. What do you want? My car? I know I have a really nice car, but I didn't think it would be used to get me out of a predicament. " Evan began to ramble. The effects of being in captivity for almost a week now starting to get to him.

"Maybe I should just show you." The laughter died out of Rinoa's voice as she then began to lay her body on top Evan's. Evan's eyes went wide with realization as Rinoa puckered up and began to lean in for a kiss.

Evan then did the last Rinoa expected.

"AHHHHH!!!! A girl! AHHHH! Girls have cooties! Get it off of me!" Evan then began to strain himself against the restrains, not really caring about the pain spell embedded into the throwing stars.

Rinoa jumped off, a little suprised at Evan's reaction. "What the fuck?" Rinoa growled. 

"Girls are evil. Girls are evil. Girls are evil. Girls are evil. Girls are evil. " Evan began to chant, eyes closed, his head rocking back and forth.

This only seemed to piss Rinoa off more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She then slapped Evan across the face. The sound of Rinoa's hand impacting Evan's face, combined with Evan's continued screaming of 'Girls are evil.', was enough to wake both Quistis and Seifer from the light sleep.

"What the hell his goin' on here?" Seifer growled, then looked down. He was on his toes, his gunblade, sharp side up, stuck into the wall. If he dared to let his toes rest, the gunblade would start to cut him in half.

"What's happening?" inquired Quistis, noticing that her whip was around her neck like a noose, and if she dared to move ahead a little bit, she would be strangled.

"Can't you make him shut up?" Rinoa yelled over to the two now awake prisoners. Evan's chant still continued, causing Rinoa to grab her ears and head out towards the door.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Seifer yelled over Evan's loud voice.

Rinoa stopped, dead in her tracks and turned to the knight. She then walked slowly back over to the 3 prisoners and stood in front of the blond. "I tried to get him to be mine in return for his release!" She screamed. " I know you don't want me, cause you're a frickin' fruit!"

This caused Seifer break into a huge smile. "Well, you just have bad like, then, Rinny." Seifer laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rinoa growled.

"What he's trying to say is that Evan is gay. So you just went from one queer to another." Quistis grinned, causing Rinoa to stomp her foot and hurry out of the room in a huff.

" I thought she'd never leave." Evan said, as if he hadn't just finished freaking out.

*******

"My feet are getting sore." Seifer grumbled, afraid to move. They had been alone in the room for the last 8 hours, no one coming to check on them, and no sign of Rinoa, Raven or Crowe. Quistis had been awfully quite, Evan humming the strangest songs, while Seifer had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, it's either deal with sore feet or lose something important." Quistis replied, then both turned their head towards the redhead as he broke into a very off key rendition of 'On Top Of Old Smokey'

"I'm tied to a table,  
All covered in stars  
And if I dare move  
I will not survive.

And Seifer's on tiptoes  
A gunblade right there  
And if he steps down  
There's something to lose."

"Fucking right there's something to lose!" Seifer broke in.

"And Quistis is Kinky" Evan continued, "No, I'm not." Quistis exclaimed.  
Getting whipped all the time  
And we are still waiting  
For Squall to arrive."

Evan finished off and Quistis began to shake her head.

"I think he's finally losing it." She sighed.

"How the hell does he know that Puberty Boy's on his way?" Seifer asked the other blonde, leaving her speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued............

Okay. Just to let you know, I wrote most of this story at 2:30 in the morning, after drinking, oh 2 bottles of pop. But I had a lot of help from Ruby Moon. I figured that after all the time they had been captured, one of them would have to go nuts. Evan worked quite well. If you want to hear a vocal version of Evan's song, email me cause, being the bored losers that me and Rubymoon are, we actually recorded how we thought the song should sound. Email me at fantasy_dragon@loveable.com to get the file. Trust me, it's kind of funny. And congradulations to all of you who thought it was Rinoa, but it really isn't. It's all coming together soon. And I know I promised some Zell and Squall in this chapter, but I really thought this chapter was needed to liven the situtation. Til next Time! Smoochy!


	24. Chapter 24

Magical Secrets

Chapter 24: To Kill A Bird

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven and Crowe! Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it safe for Squall to be here?" Irvine asked Zell in a hushed voice as he stood between the two pilots chairs in the crimson dragon ship. Selphie was flying, with Zell at the co-pilots position.

"What do you mean Irvy?" Selphie asked, as innocent as ever.

"I mean, there's something freaking going on around him. He's in totally agony over something, and Ellone won't leave his side. Not to mention his eyes. They're some colour of weird green." Irvine whispered, not wanting tthe SeeD commanderd to hear him. 

"I think that is something that is for Squall to decide. If he feels he's well enough to come along, I don't really think that you are going to be able to stop him." Zell said, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"He didn't even bring his gunblade. What's gonna happen if we get into a battle? I know that Raven and Crowe are not peaceful people. They won't hesistate in hurting someone to get what they want." Irvine replied. "And if we're up against them, it could mean trouble."

"Maybe he just is over junctioned and wants to use magic more then brute force." suggested Selphie. Squall had given her some coordinates to follow, and it seemed that they were almost there. "Zell, do you know where we're going?"

"No, but we should just go with what Squall told us to do." Zell replied.

"For someone so worried about your girlfriend, you seem pretty confindent in a barely conscious man's choices." Irvine muttered. "Or maybe you know what's actually going on."

Zell looked over at the cowboy with a glare worthy of Shiva. "And what gives you the the authority to question the Lt. Commander?" 

"I was just suggesting that...." Irvine's retalliation was stopped as the 3 heard commotion behind them.

"Squall, there is no way you are going to be able to fight and live to tell about it!" Ellone yelled, pulling Squall back by his arm as the two entered the cockpit. The effect of the older brunette pulling on the younger was very little, as Squall kept on walking over to the 3 at the pilots seat.

"I'll be fine. I've been trained long enough." Squall sighed, the stopped and pried the sorceress off him.

"Hyne help you if you get hurt and expect me to cure you, you moron!" and with a huff, Ellone turned back around only to see Xu and Nida escorting Falcon off the elevator platform. She pushed her way passed them, and headed downstairs to the passanger deck.

"What's her problem? You and sis always got along." Selphie piped up again.

"Nothing you need to worry about. There. Land there, Selphie." Squall replied, point out the window at something not to far in the distance. 

"What the hell? That's the old missle base. It's been abandoned since Selphie blew it to bits." Nida said, causing Selphie to giggle.

"That's where we'll find the prisoners, isn't it, Falcon." Squall asked, and everyone looked over to Falcon, who just nodded.

"So what's the plan of action. We're probably expected, so barging in is not an option." Xu said, being as professional as ever.

"Two groups. Selphie, Nida, Xu, your job is to get the rest of us into the main chamber without being detected. Irvine, Zell. You will help me release the prisoners and find out who is behind all this." Squall said, as the ship began to desend to the ground. "Then team one will guard the exits for people trying to escape." Everyone nodded, all comfortable with their positions.

"What do we do to the people trying to escape if there are any?" Nida questioned, pulling out his sai blades from their holsters.

"Take them prisoner, no matter who they are. They were there for a reason." Squall replied as the dragon finally came in contact with the ground once more.

"And what about Falcon?" Irvine asked, looking over to a wide eyed prisoner.

"He'll be coming with our team." Squall replied as emotionless as ever.

********************

"Spill it, Trepe. How the fuck does Mr. Freak know that puberty boy is on his way?" Seifer demanded for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"It's none of your business, Seifer. If Evan had wanted you to know why he said that, he wouldn't have said it in a song." growled Quistis. The knight was now seriously getting on her nerves.

"That same person you are talking about has not said anything but the words potato salad for the last hour. I seriously don't think that he is all with it any more." Seifer chuckled.

"Potato salad?" Evan called from over on his table.

"True. Still, you don't really need to know, do you?" Quistis grinned, enjoying the leverage she had over Seifer.

"I don't know. I may be the key." Seifer mubbled, just loud enough to catch Quistis' attention. At what once again seemed to be the wrong moment, the door swung open, revealing Rinoa's body being flanked by Raven and Crowe.

"I see you still are alive, bitch." Raven spat at Quistis' knees.

"Need I remind you that you attacked me and not the other way around?" Quistis asked, innocently as she smiled sweetly towards the raven haired girl.

"Is this true?" the mechanical voice came from Rinoa's body much like it had done in their last encounter. Raven's eyes went wide as she watched Rinoa's body walk slowly over towards her. The look on Rinoa's face was that of pure discust, a glare in her eyes meaning to kill.

"Wait, you don't need to punish Raven, mother." Crowe butted in, coming between Rinoa and his twin.

"Insolent fool! I warned you never to call me that again!" The voice screamed, a blue aura surrounding the youngest of the brunettes.

"Crowe didn't mean it, mistress." Raven quickly covered for her brother as their mistress still came closer to them. 

"That's one too many times that he had not followed my orders. I will not tolerate this level of disrespect!" the voice was now louder then anything anyone in the room had ever heard before.

"I promise it will never happen again! Please!" Crowe pleaded as Rinoa's body raised one hand, pointed at Crowe. 

"No! Stop!" Raven cried, as Crowe began to clutch his head in pain. Seifer and Quistis watched on in amazement, as Crowe screamed and yelled in pain. 

Crowe felt the long fingers of his mistress digging through his mind, prying and opening every painful memory. It was too much for him to stand, as he felt the death of every man he had ever killed falling upon himself. The pain was too strong for even the strongest man to stand up against. Tearing his eyes open, he looked over at his sister. Raven couldn't help but gasp at the sight. A crimson blood was oozing out of his nose and mouth, his eyes so bloodshot, even the blacks of his pupils looked red.

"Get her Rave, no matter what." He gasped his final breath, then with a loud thump, fell to the ground, lifeless.

"CROWE!!!" Raven screamed, running over to the body of her now deceased brother.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you who would rather disrespect me then be my allies." Rinoa's body then let out an evil laughter that pierced right into everyones souls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...........

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out., but I had to make it just right. I already have most of the next chapter planned out, all I need to do is type it up. I still have the vocal version of Evan's song from last chapter for any one who still may want it. And if you don't mind, please review too? I get chapters put faster the more you review, remember? Well, hate to cut it short, but I gotta get going. Love and Cookies!


	25. Chapter 25

Magical Secrets

Chapter 25: Infiltration

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven and Crowe! Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Yoai....language...mush....Anti-Rinoa.....you know and all that jazz......I don't think you can change the warning half way through a story.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's so quite in here." Irvine whispered as the foursome walked down the seemingly empty hallway. 

"This is a little too easy. They had us guarded like criminals before. I'd think there would be some harder traps or something." Zell replied, a little confused. They had yet to see another human as they made their way down through the winding underground passage. 

"I can't believe that the old missile base has been a base for some wacko operation. And we don't even know who is all behind this. They could be some 50 foot tall overweight orange with blue polka dotted muskrat with a kiwi birds head who eats SeeD's for breakfast and heroes for dessert. Or it could be a power hungry GF trying to rule the world. And that may be the best of it. " Irvine rambled, throwing his hands into the air. 

"Would you shut up?" Squall asked, being as cold as ever. There was something about this place that felt completely wrong to him. Every step he was taking, he could feel the magic flowing through his veins like it had never done before. It was growing to new heights and even Squall knew he should fear it. Falcon was being no help at all; making no other movements other then those needed to walk. 

Irvine finally shut up with his absurd accusations of who was behind it, but was now going on about how much guns and women mean to him. It was beginning to get on Squall's nerves and one more peep out of the Galbadian cowboy would push him over the edge. 

"Well, now that Quisty and Zell are together, the only one we really need to find some one for Squall. I know a really cute blonde named Ali in Deling City that would be perfect for ya." Irvine said, continuing to walk along as if they were at home in the Garden.

"ENOUGH!" Squall screamed, then turned around and cast Blizzara on the copper haired SeeD. 

"Squall?" Zell asked, turning to see Irvine trapped in the icy crystals. Squall then turned around and cast sleep on Falcon. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't handle these 2. Irvine's incessant rambling has been urking me since Selphie came back and told us that there were no guards around." Squall huffed. 

"But now you've blown your cover. Unless you're gonna tell him that you're Hyne's son, you aren't gonna get away from this with out questions." Zell replied. Most of his usual charisma and spunk was no longer noticeable , the fact that he was a prisoner, then watched his girlfriend drain herself trying to save him was too much for the exuberant blond to handle. 

"I think they'll figure it out soon enough. This battle is not going to be easy." Squall replied, waving his hand it thawed Irvine and woke Falcon up. 

"Whoa, what the hell was that for Squall?" Irvine was surprised not only that Squall had frozen him, but that it had taken so little to push him over the edge. 

"I told you to shut up once. I will not ask you again. Next time it will be something more powerful then a mere blizzara." Squall glared a typical Squall glare. 

"Hyne, what has gotten into you? You're easier to piss off then ever before, you didn't even bring your gunblade, knowing that we are more then likely going to have to fight something or someone. On top of that, Ellone barely left your side since you barg ed into the meeting. Something is totally wrong around you and I don't think you can blame it on the lack of sex any more." Irvine grumbled. 

"And I think you should mind your own fucking business. If you haven't realized, we are on a mission. You are to act with the utmost professionalism, and you have yet to do that." Squall replied. As he turned away from Irvine and then began to walk away, as if nothing had just happened. 

"Zell, you're his best friend. Do you know what the hell is wrong?" Irvine asked the blond martial artist in a hushed voice. 

"It's his business to tell you. I already told you that on the Ragnarok." Zell sighed, then headed, pushing Falcon along, in the direction Squall left in. 

Irvine shook his head in defeat, then took off after the other three. He soon came upon them, standing in front of a huge metal door. 

"Well, we could always infuse flare into the door and blow it up." Zell replied, looking at the hinges. 

"Why? What's happening?" Irvine asked as Squall walked over to the wall and leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Trying to find a way into the room." Zell replied. 

" Why don't we climb into the air vents and just get on the other side." Irvine suggested. 

"We don't know what's on the other side. And we don't even know if the air vent would allow us access to that room." argued Zell. 

"Fine then. Well, I could always load up some demolition ammo and blast into the room." 

"Or I could do a heel drop on the hinges to break them off." 

"Wait, I have a better idea." Squall sighed, then walked over to the two pondering SeeD's. 

"Sure. We're all for idea's right now." Zell said, then watched as the brunet sorcerer walked up to the door and looked at the handle. 

"Why don't we try to turn the handle." Squall rolled his eyes, then turned the handle, finding the door unlocked. 

************* 

"You bitch!" Raven screamed then looked over towards the murderer of her brother. 

"It was a small price to pay for respect. And if you don't want to share the same fate as your twin, I'd start to treat me as I should, and close your mouth." Rinoa's mechanical voice spat. 

"I am no longer your servant, Ayana! I will no longer take orders from you!" growled Raven, then pulled Crowe's hand guns out from the holsters around his waist. "Crowe was my brother and your son. You shall pay for his death!" and with that Raven began to open fire on Rinoa. Bullet after bullet hit the brunette, but no matter how many times she was hit, no blood ran from any of the wounds. 

"Man, that is one fucked up family." Seifer mumbled as he and Quistis watched on with amazement. Quistis nodded, then gasped. 

"Squall is here. They are right out side the door." She spoke to Seifer telepathically, as Raven screamed, still not stopping the onslaught of bullets on her mother. 

"How the fuck?" Seifer looked at Quistis, then as if planned, the door on the other side opened, and there stood Zell, Squall, Irvine and a bound Falcon. 

Raven paid no attention what so ever to the new comers, but continued to shoot Rinoa until she ran out of bullets. Still no blood came from Rinoa's body. 

"Foolish child. Do you not realize that I am not so easily killed?" Rinoa's body laughed. 

"We're up against Rinoa?" Irvine muttered. " I think I would have rather faced the 50 foot SeeD eating monster." 

"It's not them you want, Ayana!" Squall yelled, causing Rinoa's body and Raven to look over in their direction. The first thing Raven noticed was Falcon. So he was alive. Ayana had told her that he was dead. 

"Ah, just who I was waiting for. Squall Leonheart. Son of the President of Esthar." Rinoa's body laughed again in the mechanical voice. 

"What does Squall's father have to do with this?" Irvine yelled, then loaded some pulse ammo into his gun. Taking aim, Irvine was set to shoot at any moment. Zell also took up an offensive position while Squall just stood there. 

"Everything. You see, Laguna Loire dethroned my sister. If it weren't for him, I would be the ruler of Esthar. And that's the way it should be!" Ayana grinned through Rinoa. 

"I don't think so, bitch." growled Zell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

To Be Continued.................... 

Well, well, well. A lot is happening. Sorry this chapter is so short, but if I hadn't of ended it there, it may have gone on forever. So much is happening right now and I hate to say it, but the end is near. I know, it is an awful thing to say, but I have pretty much the rest of the story planned out in my head. Hopefully I'll be able to get it all out soon! I want to know how people are enjoying this, or if they think it is crap, so please review. My muse is starting to wonder if anyone is still reading t his. My muse is promising cookies and hugs to all who review. Well, until next time, Love and Smooches!


	26. Chapter 26

Magical Secrets

Chapter 26: Flying Cowboys and Honking Trains

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven, Ayana and Crowe! Pretty much most of the evil people. Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

The norm, but I think I should warn you that there is some more mush in this chapter then usual.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am the rightful ruler of Esthar and no one will stop me from achieving my rightful place as president." Ayana shouted, glaring over to Squall.

"Ayana. You are a coward. Using innocent people to do your dirty work? I didn't think you'd go that low." Squall chuckled a hollow laugh, then held his arms out in front of Irvine and Zell. "This battle is not meant for you."

"Yeah, right." Irvine schoffed. "You with out a weapon and no junction, on top of that, barely functioning? I don't care if she is only Rinoa, I don't think you can beat her alone."

"I said this is not your battle. You are not to be involved in it, Kinneas. You and Zell go release the prisoners." Squall had a look in his eyes that told Irvine that he was serious. Irvine, of course, had to argue.

"Squall, there is no way you can do this on your own. Even if you had Eden junctioned, you'd never be able to win it." Irvine growled, then began to aim his gun. "And everyone knows you stopped junctioning after the war. Face it, you're screwed on your own."

Squall tensed up at the cowboys stubbornness and turned to face the Galbadian. With no words, Squall cast a float spell on the sharpshooter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do ya think you're doin'? I'm on your side, remember?" Irvine yelled as Squall began to move him across the room, then once the sniper was as far away as Squall could move him, the sorcerer cast stop on him, leaving Irvine stopped, hovering in mid air.

"Interesting trick, Mr. Leonheart. But I am afraid your little friend was right. How are you to fight me with no means of defense?" Ayana laughed.

"Don't count your chocobos before they hatch, Ayana." Squall had a smirk on his face that challenged anyone to attack him. "Zell, go and release the guardians."

Still in a little bit of shock from what Squall had done, Zell only nodded, then ran over towards Quistis, Seifer and Evan.

"Zell, be careful. Rinoa, I mean, Ayana has laced all the weapons with spells." Quistis warned her boyfriend as he came over to her.

"It doesn't matter, Angel." Zell said, then with one strong tug, pulled Quistis' whip out from the wall. Seeing the chain that held Quistis' hands above her head was actually not that thick, Zell go an idea. "Watch your hands, baby." Zell grunted then kicked the chain in the middle of her hands. As if it were a tooth pick, the chain snapped beneath the impact of Zell's foot, allowing Quistis to fall to the ground, gasping for breath. Zell kneeled down beside her and began to rub her back. "Are you okay, Angel?" 

Quistis turned around to look into Zell's eyes and felt everything inside of her snap at once.

"They told me you were dead." She whispered, then threw herself into Zell's arms. Tears that had been threatening to fall for days now made their way down the blue mage's ashen cheeks.

"But I'm not. We're both okay." Zell spoke softly as he held his girlfriend tight, trying to calm her down, knowing that she would be one of the ones Squall needed by his side right now. As much as he wanted to be Quistis' rock of support right now, Zell was trying to be stable himself. Even after years of emotional training to be a SeeD, seeing someone you love in such pain, all those years seemed to wash away.

"Um, excuse me? Hate to break up this sickenly fuzzy reunion, but my feet have just surpassed the numb stage, and I am about to lose my family jewels!" Seifer exclaimed, startling the two embracing lovers.

"Ah, fuck off, Seifer." Quistis replied, then snuggled closer to Zell. 

"I will give you one last chance, Leonheart. Surrender yourself, or you will be forced to submit to my power!" Ayana screamed from the other side of the room.

"I'm STUPER DUCK!" Evan screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring the hell out of the other occupants of the room.

"Never. You will never own me!" Squall screamed, still not making any movement towards the stranger. "Zell, take this and give him to his proper owner!" Squall then touched his hand to his forehead, and Zell felt the familiar transfer of a GF going from Squall's mind into his own. Squall then returned his complete focus towards Ayana once again.

"Can you let me down now?" Seifer asked, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"Fine." Zell sighed, then let go of Quistis and walked over to the gunblader. " Whoa, this had to have been uncomfortable." Zell chuckled, enjoying the fact that the bully that constantly used to pick on him was now getting his just desserts.

"Tell me about it. Those are my sacred giggleberries. If I lost those, it would be the end of humanity as we know it!" Seifer replied as Zell pulled the blade out of the wall with ease. Seifer fell right to the ground and sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks, Chickie, but don't think that this is gonna get you into my good books." 

"Like it's any hair off my back." Zell sneered at the scarred blond. 

" You two stop this childish bickering. We've gotta help Squall!" exclaimed Quistis, coming between the two males. At that moment, Squall was seen to place a protect barrier as well as shell around himself.

"We'll need Evan's help." Seifer replied, picking up Hyperion and taking a few swings. Quistis untwisted her whip, then agreed.

"I really don't think that it is safe for him to be involved with this. I mean, he's over there yelling out the most nonsense I've ever heard, and you expect him to guard the world's most powerful sorcerer ever? I don't think so." Zell scoffed.

"Zell!" Quistis' eyes went wide, followed by Zell's. Both blondes realized Zell's slip up, and knew that it probably would not help them.

"Don't worry your little SeeD asses off. I know Squall is Hyne's fucking son. I'm his goddamn knight for fuck's sake." Seifer rolled his eyes and then began to walk over to Evan's table. Evan was in the process of saying that a train goes honk, then repeating honk over and over and over again.

"What?! How the fuck are you his knight if you hate his guts?! Wait, that's why you and him were getting along during the field exam that time, right?" Zell rambled.

"Is it any of your business, Dincht, how my destiny has been laid out before me? I think not." Seifer growled, then swung his gunblade so that it was up against Zell's neck, ready to sever his jugular. 

"Seifer, Zell, both of you calm down now. If we don't put differences behind us right now, someone important may die!" said Quistis, so stern she went into instructor mode. Seifer lowered his gunblade, having found new respect for his former instructor over the last 4 days. She had saved his life more then once, and he knew that she didn't have to. Zell glared one last time at Seifer, then turned away from the older bully. "Now, if both of you have grown up a few years, we should go help Evan." 

Both male blonds nodded to her and then the three walked over to the redhead tied to the table.

"Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk." Was all Evan could say. Quistis drew all the pain spells from Evan's mind, making the throwing stars safe to touch.

"Evan? Are you okay? We have to go help Squall." Quistis said, then tried to remove the stars from around Evan's head.

"AHHH! The girls are out to kill me! Death by cooties!" Evan screamed, still straining against the ropes around his hands and ankles.

"Angel, it's probably not good for you to be doing that." Zell then walked over to Evan as Quistis stepped back. "Hey, Evan old buddy, old pal. Why don't we go flex off our muscles and show this evil bitch who's boss?" Zell pulled all the stars from around Evan's head.

"AHHH! A Giant chicken infested with cooties!" Evan was now scaring Zell, Quistis and Seifer beyond belief.

"Step away and let a pro at it." grumbled Seifer, then pushed Zell out of the way.

"Honk honk?" was the only thing Evan could say this time.

"You'd better enjoy this." Seifer grinned, then leaned down and kissed Evan square on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Conintued...................

Well, the heat and confusion are definatly rising. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You can expect triple chocolate cookies from right out of the oven in your tummy soon enough. Amy2K, I'm not sure if there will be a squeal or not, it all depends how I end this one, but I'm leaning to the yes side, cause I've already got a few ideas up my sleeve. Anyway. There was someone long ago who asked me if this was going to be a Seifer and Squall yaoi fic, the answer is NO. Hehehe. I can't believe no one picked up on that couple before. But don't worry. I have someone in mind for Squally too, so I promise he won't end up alone. Well, till next time, I'll bake more cookies for those who review, and lots of love and smoochies too!


	27. Chapter 27

Magical Secrets

Chapter 27: Wings Of Destiny

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven, Ayana and Crowe! Pretty much most of the evil people. Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Same as always. Little more on the language.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hooooooooonk." Evan smiled in pleasure. The look on his face told everyone that he had enjoyed the way Seifer was trying to snap him out of his stupor.

"C'mon, red. If you don't smarten up, our sorcerer is gonna be a fuckin' pile of ash." Seifer cursed as Ayana threw a fira spell towards Squall. Luckily, with the shell spell as well as his high magic defense, the blaze barely harmed the brunet sorcerer.

"Please sir, I want some more." Evan said, in a fake accent. He was looking up at Seifer in a new light, wanting so much more from the blond knight then he was asking for.

"For Hyne's sake!" exclaimed Quistis as she walked over and slapped Evan across the face. "Smarten up!"

"Ow. Quisty, what was that for?" Evan pouted as Zell began to break the restrains around Evan's wrists and ankles. 

"We've got to help Squall. And you being a blubbering idiot over here is not helping." Quistis glared at the redhead.

Evan had a look on his face of that of an innocent child. "I really am sorry." Finally, Evan was able to sit up after being strapped to the table for the 17 long hours. Unfortunately, laying down for that long takes it's toll on your legs. "Woah!" Evan cried out as he tripped and landed into the arms of someone. Looking up, he saw it was Seifer. A slight blush rose over Evan's cheeks, making his face match his hair quite well. Almost as fast as he had fallen, Evan stood up with out the knight as a leaning post.

"Now that Evan is up and tripping around, I think you guys should go over there and help your sorcerer." Zell said, then handed Evan his stars. 

"Yeah. But where are my daggers?" Evan questioned, a little panicky about the lost of his lucky daggers. 

"We'll get them later, red. Wait, I'm not gonna be much fuckin' help. I got no goddamn GF's on me." Seifer cursed. 

"GF? Wait, Zell, what did Squall junction to you?" Quistis said, just clicking in that the brunet sorcerer had given Zell a few minutes earlier.

"Alexander." Zell replied to his girlfriend, somewhat confused as to why it mattered. "Why?"

"Did you say Alexander?" Evan asked, getting a little excited.

"Yeah. What does it matter to what GF I was just transferred?" 

"That's Seifer's destined guardian! You gotta give it to him!" Evan exclaimed, then began to jump up and down on the spot.

"Okay." Zell rolled his eyes at the over exuberant redhead, thinking that Quistis was right when she said that Evan was about as fairy as you could get. Zell then looked over to the blond knight and held out his hands as he transferred the holy guardian into it's proper place. Almost without instruction from it's new master, Alexander junctioned itself onto the knight. Seifer felt as if a new life had just been washed over him, the feeling of having his destined guardian in his mind.

"Now we can go help Squall and kick some psycho ass!" Seifer smirked, then the three guardians ran over and stood between Squall and Rinoa's body.

"What are you three doing? You are suppose to be guarding me!" Ayana screamed, seeing that the blue mages and knight had been released and now were opposing her.

"Should have watched us a little more closely then." Quistis said, flicking her whip to get ready.

"You are destined to be my guardians and slaves! The blue mages are the protectors of the most powerful sorceress! And when the holy knight appears, it means she will be born again! Once I junction my sister to me, I will be that one!" Ayana cackled. "You can not escape your destinies, foolish mortals!" 

"Well, check your crystal ball again, freak. You ain't ever gonna be the most powerful fucking bitch." Seifer replied, then ran up and sliced at the girl with his blade, barely missing her shoulder. "Watch out, she's got a high evade!"

"There will be no one on earth who will be more powerful than me once I junction myself on to Adel. You should just give up and come back over to the winning side." Her laugh rang through out the metal room, creating an echo, and causing everyone to place their hands over their ears.

"That's where you're wrong, Ayana." Squall's voice spoke up, causing everyone in the room to look at him. There was just something about his aura that signaled that there was something about to happen. 

"My name is Seifer Matthew Almasy. I am the holy knight, protector of Hyne's son, Squall Leonheart." Seifer said, in a trance like state, then bowed on one knee towards Squall.

"I am Evan Galen Brunnard. I am the blue mage of rebirth, protector of Hyne's son, Squall Leonheart." Evan sounded as mechanical as Seifer, then repeated his actions.

"I am Quistis Nolee Trepe, blue mage of the water, protector of Hyne's son, Squall Leonheart." Quistis mimicked Evan and Seifer, and as soon as she had bowed towards him, Squall's body had begun to emit a bright white light. Zell, Irvine, Falcon and Raven all turned to see what was happening. 

Squall had fallen to the ground, as the light had subsided, but his back was left arched up. Another white light began to radiate off Squall, but this time it was only from his shoulder blades. Then as if it was the most natural thing in the world a pair of wings began to unfold from Squall's back, a shimmering silver in colour.

"What the hell?!" Irvine exclaimed as the stop and float spells both seemed to wear off at the same time and he fell to the ground, flat on his ass. 

Slowly, like it was the first time for him in this world, Squall began to stand up, his wings unfolding with every slight movement until they were at their full span, filling most of the back half of the room.

"My name is Squall Jaden Leonheart. I am Hyne's son." Squall's voice now was louder then anyone had ever heard it before, and he had begun to float a foot off the ground. The magical energy that was radiating from the brunet sorcerer was more then anyone had felt before, and it began to scare those not involve in the battle. Someone was going to get seriously hurt. And that someone was going to be Ayana.

Falcon saw this as the right time to escape from his position by the door and ran over to Raven. Still in his handcuffs, the only thing that Falcon could see was that his girlfriend was still alive. The ebony haired girl was still seated at the foot of the giant throne, next to the lifeless body of her slain twin brother.

"Falcon. I can't believe you're alive." Raven said, a sparkle of happiness flashing in her dark eyes. Much to her dismay, Falcon tried to reply, but no words left his mouth. He kept pointing to the back of his neck, hoping that Raven would get what he was trying to say.

"She silenced you?!" Raven exclaimed, and Falcon nodded remorsefully. With Ayana not paying attention to his thoughts, as she was too preoccupied with the battle tat was going on, he was able to think with out the thought that his mistress would kill him. Right now anyway.

"That whore! I'll kill her! First she kills my brother. Then, she has the fucking nerve to take away your ability to speak! She has gone too fucking far!" Raven screamed, then unsheathed her sword.

"Gatling Gun!" Evan yelled, then aimed the spell towards Ayana. Unfortunately, it did minimal damage to the power woman. "Fucking Hyne! The barrier is still up! I can't use my blue magic." Evan cursed. 

Raven heard Evan yell this and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes traveled from the battle going on behind her, then to the machine to her right. If she destroyed the machine, then the severance of Falcon's speech would be restored, but then the magical barrier would be lost. That would mean her mother losing. Did Raven want that?

Hell, yeah.

"Evan, try it again!" Raven yelled, causing the redhead to look over to her, then with all her might, Raven began to ravish the gigantic machine with her long sword. 

Electricity and sparks began to fly every way out of the machine, dancing over Raven's skin like fire flies. Evan stopped and turned to see Raven demolishing the machine, only to feel as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Then he knew. Raven wasn't all bad, but was actually the friend he knew for the past 5 months. He nodded in the direction of Raven, then turned back to Ayana.

"Gatling Gun!" He cried out again, then watched as the bullets began to inflict major damage on their target.

Raven let a small smile form on her lips before she allowed her sword to fall to her side. Everything that had happened over the past few days was too much for her to handle as she fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"Raven!" Falcon yelled, then began to run over to his longtime girlfriend.

"Meddlesome fools!" Ayana laughed, then turned away from the battle to focus on the 2 brunettes over in the corner. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" The now familiar blue aura began to appear around Rinoa's body and she held her pale arm out towards the two traitors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued........................

Woah.......This is going way farther then I ever thought. But the thought of it being over soon is sad, but the prospect of a sequal is exciting! I dunno what to think! Well, I hope everyone is enjoying this wild ride! Please review and tell me what you are thinking of this now. Pretty please? Anyway, whoever asked if the match I planned on giving Squall was Rinoa, you are so wrong. I don't do the most evil of all evil sins : write Squinoa's. They are the essence of pure evil. Ewwie ewwie ewwie. Well, hope this chapter was enough to satisfy all you readers until next time! Love and cookies!


	28. Chapter 28

Magical Secrets

Chapter 28: Heaven's Ray

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven, Ayana and Crowe! Pretty much most of the evil people. Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Same as always.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holy mother of Hyne!" Irvine screamed out, scrambling to get to his feet. Zell rushed over and gave Irvine his shoulder to support his weight on. Watching the light coming off of Rinoa's body was eerie, but then again, so was the fact that Squall had giant silver wings and apparently was a sorcerer. To Zell, the fact of Squall being a sorcerer wasn't the big part, but the wings were what really surprised him. They were absolutely exquisite.

An ear piercing scream was heard as Raven watched for the second time in a day, some one she loved being at the wrath of her power hungry mother. Falcon grabbed his head in pain, the feeling of a hundred deaths weighing on his chest. Every punch and kick he ever delivered to a dying person was impacting his body. Doubling over in pain, Falcon forced his eyes open as he looked over to his princess. Raven.

"I love you." he whispered, knowing that those very well may be his last words. Falling onto the ground, the blood began to pool around his head as his minutes were numbered.

"NO!" Evan screamed, then ran and threw his body into Rinoa's, causing the girl to fall over and break the contact she had with Falcon's subconscious.

"You will pay for that!" Ayana screamed, then pushed Evan off of her. Likely, she pushed the lithe redhead towards Quistis and Seifer, the latter of which caught him.

"Are you fuckin' crazy, Evan?! Or do you have some sort of twisted death wish!" Seifer exclaimed, helping Evan get back to his feet.

"Raven isn't bad. I figure that if she's not all bad, neither is Falcon." Evan said, watching as Raven ran over to Falcon. "I don't think they need to die here." 

"You've gotta a bigger heart then me." Seifer chuckled as they watched Ayana try to get to her feet. Even if she was trying to take over the world, this girl seriously had no coordination.

"At least he has a heart." Quistis muttered.

"I heard that, Trepe." Seifer glared.

Ayana was finally able to get to her feet, then turned towards Evan, Seifer, Quistis and Squall. "You are just digging a pit." She glared, then raised her hand towards the redhead.

"Stop right there, Ayana." A voice came from the doorway. Everyone whipped their heads towards the new voice, a silence falling over the room. 

"And who are you to tell me, a great sorceress, what to do, you pathetic mortal." Ayana laughed a mechanical laughter, not at all afraid of the new threat.

"You are no sorceress. Only a person who is able to junction more then normal magic. You are not your sister." The girl glared at the enemy. She continued to walk into the room, calm as ever. "You have no magical powers what so ever. You plan on resurrecting your sister so that you can junction her sorceress powers and claim to be a sorceress."

"You know nothing of my powers." Ayana spat. This girl was small and pathetic. No weapon, more then likely no magic. How was someone as weak as this managing to stand up to Ayana?

"Really? I do know that you are a fraud, and it is my job to make sure you go nowhere!" Ellone screamed, then a golden light began to form a beam of light around the brunette, and everyone saw a pair of snow white wings coming out of the column of light.

"Another sorceress? How is this possible?" Ayana said in disbelief. From where Zell was standing beside Irvine, it was quite a sight to see. Ellone was now just in front of Squall, the light fading to see that she was too floating a foot off the ground. Squall was behind her, looking a more pissed off then usual, but at the same time was extruding an aura that calmed allies. And with Quistis, Seifer and Evan standing in an offensive position in front of them, it was a sight that would not be easily forgotten.

"Not only a sorceress. But the sorceress of purity. You will cease to exist, Ayana." Ellone said, then held both of her hands up, palms pointed directly onto Ayana's position. As if a giant fan had been placed beneath her, Ellone's short brown hair began to lift from her neck and shoulders and she began to focus on the spell. "Heaven's Ray." she whispered.

As the words left her mouth, white ribbons of light left Ellone's palms and began to surround Ayana, then wrap around the raven haired girls body, beginning to squeeze. Then a light similar to that of which just left Ellone, only smaller began to wash over Rinoa's body. The pain that Rinoa was feeling was becoming unbearable, the light burning her skin, the light paralyzing her from all movement. Every breath she took burned her soul, the white light flooding into her lungs.

Ayana tried to scream, but no sound left her mouth as she began to lose her strength and slowly fell down to the ground.

"You will not ki..." The sentence fell dead from Rinoa's lips as all movement ceased, the body falling limp.

A long silence with the exception of Raven's sobs filled the room, no one believing the enemy was now finished.

Ellone started to gasp for breath, and slowly, her wings disappeared, and she fell to the ground on her knees. Irvine left his Zell perch and ran over to help the sorceress up. Squall also allowed his wings to go back into hiding as he floated to the ground, more used to his powers then Ellone, and walked over to Ellone slowly as well.

"Is she dead?" Evan asked the question everyone was dreading. No one dared make a move towards the lifeless body.

"You're all a bunch of chicken wusses." Seifer grumbled, then walked over and nudged the girls head with his boot. "Hey, psycho bitch, you still fuckin breathing?" 

"Of course she'll answer to that." Quistis rolled her eyes as Zell walked over to her and took the blue mage into his arms.

"Like you'd do any fucking better." Seifer growled, then kneeled down to the lifeless girl. Checking for a pulse and breathing, the blond knight was relieved when her found no trace of either. "Dead as a forbidden."

The group let out a collective breath no one knew they were holding. Everyone was turning to leave the room in complete silence, no words to describe the feeling in the air at the moment. The sound no one thought they'd here again was the only sound able to break the tension.

"Raven." A hoarse voice whispered, causing everyone to stop and turn to see that Falcon was waving his hand in the air, as if he was looking for something.

"Falcon? Are you okay?" Raven panicked, grabbing onto the man's hand.

"No. I hurt a lot everywhere." He groaned. "I ain't gonna lie." 

"I'll get you a spell." Raven whispered.

"No. No, I'm too far gone to be saved." Raven gasped at Falcon's words, a fresh set of tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't talk like that. You can be saved." Raven cried, holding onto Falcon's hand with everything in her.

"There's too much damage done to my brain. Listen. I don't want you to mourn me." 

Everyone in the room watched on in sadness as the scene unfolded before them. Zell had Quistis wrapped tightly in his arms as she buried her face in his chest, and cried, knowing how close she had been to losing Zell. There was no way she would have been able to stay that calm. Seifer had his arm wrapped around Evan's shoulder as the redhead openly cried for his friends. After everything that had transpired here today, he knew that they were still the friends he had made in Dollet, and to know that at least one was dead was hard enough. Losing another would be devastating. Even Irvine was having a hard time keeping in his tears for his former roommate. But deep inside, everyone knew that there was no way that Falcon would live.

"I'll find some one who can help." Raven insisted, knowing Falcon's fate as much as anyone else in the room.

"Just promise that you'll remember me, but don't mourn me." Falcon forced one more smile onto his face as he closed his eyes and slowly allowed the last breath of life to escape from his body.

"Falcon!" Raven screamed in a sob as Falcon's hand lost it's grip on hers and fell to the ground, his body now lying next to the slain body of his best friend.

Evan couldn't stand it anymore, then broke free of Seifer's embrace and ran over to his roommate. He took the sobbing girl into his arms and began to rock her back and forth. 

"I don't know how you are able to look at me after what I put you through." Raven whispered.

"It's okay. You had a lot of pressure on you." Evan said, then a thought hit him. Removing one arm from around Raven, Evan reached into his pocket and after a little bit of rummaging, found what he was looking for. "I'll try this, Raven." Evan said, then pushed the item towards her.

Raven took it into her hands, then looked at it. "What is it?"

"It's a phoenix pinion. If I use it, my guardian will come and try to resurrect them." Evan smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" Raven asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's what friends are for." Evan smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued..............................

Still not over! I've got a couple more chapters left in me! But I'm moving over the next week, so I'm not sure how many I will get out before then. I promise I will not forget about this, cause it's gone too far to not finish it now! So if I don't update for a while, it's only because I am moving and have no time to update. I'm going to try and get one more chapter out before I do move. Also, I'm offering a prize for the 175th reviewer. Same as last prize, a oneshot fic about any FF8 pair, any rating. I'm at 153 now, so over the next couple of chapters, cause I know it's not going to be that much longer, hopefully you all review and I get to write a oneshot foe one diserving fan. Until next time, love and cookies!


	29. Chapter

Magical Secrets

Chapter 29: Void

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven, Ayana and Crowe! Pretty much most of the evil people. Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Same as always.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you use that, you will be releasing your guardian from its tangible form. He will never come at your command again." Squall said, walking over to the blue mage.

"I'm aware of that, but I feel that I need to use it right now. These people were my friends." Evan said, looking over to the bodies of Falcon and Crowe. The thought of them dead was almost too much for Evan to handle. He was barely keeping it together. Tearing his eyes away from his friends, Evan looked up to the emerald eyes of Squall with a look of pleading. Squall simply nodded then walked back over beside Ellone.

"As you wish," Squall said, then Evan got up off the floor and held the feathered item in his hand. Looking at the multi-coloured feathers on the pinion, Evan knew that there was no other choice.

"Rebirth Flame!" Evan said with all his might and watched as the item began to rise off his hand and hovered in mid air before combusting into flames. Evan stared at the vanishing item as the ashes fell to the floor, but no mythical bird came. "Wha?" stuttered Evan.

"What happened?" wondered Seifer as a look of complete and udder confusement took over Evan's freckled face.

"I don't understand." panicked Evan. "Why didn't it work?" As the final words left Evan's mouth, he felt the world around him disintegrate, and everyone watched in aww as the fiery bird swooped down from thin air. Looking at each of the people in the room, the colourful bird caught the eye of one in particular.

Squall once again stepped forward and as if in mutual thought, the bird bowed its head down to the sorcerer.

Squall nodded, and then the gigantic bird turned and saw why he had been summoned. Seeing the bodies lying on the ground beside the stairs leading to he throne, the phoenix knew what he was to do.

A golden light began to shine from the colourful wings, and the 2 bodies that were laying on the ground then began to float off the ground. It looked like the 2 were going to be resurrected, but just as they looked like they were breathing again, the 2 bodies fell to the ground and lay more lifeless then before.

"Falcon?" Raven asked, very hopeful. The phoenix disappeared and then Evan stood, out of breath where the giant bird was just hovering.

"Did it work?" Evan questioned, out of breath. Raven ran over to her lover, and checked for a pulse. Not finding one on Falcon, she then turned to her brother, but again didn't find any sign of life on him either.

"No. But thank you for trying. Some people choose to die, and can't be brought back. Both of them sacrificed themselves for me, so I should be proud of them, not sad for them." Raven said, her head hung low.

"Pathetic fools!" A voice came from behind the group." You thought you could kill me that easy?!" 

The group of people then turned around only to see Rinoa's dead body floating in the air, blood running out of every wound that had been inflicted in the last couple battles. The red liquid began puddle on the floor, creating a pool on the tile beneath her. 

"But….But we killed you!" Zell exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

" You may have killed my pawn, but I am not so easily killed." The mechanical laughter rang though the hall.

"Well, then Miss Bitch of the year, tell us how the fuck to kill you." Seifer sneered. 

"You are pushing your limits, knight." Ayana growled, then reached her hand up towards Seifer. " This girl might be dead, but I am not. I still have the power to kill you!" 

"Over my dead body!" Quistis screamed, then ran over and threw herself onto Rinoa.

"Quistis!" Zell screeched, seeing his girlfriend flying across the room. Irvine rushed over and held the little blond back. They both knew this was something Quistis needed to do on her own.

The 2 girls fell to the ground, both now covered in Rinoa's spilling blood. Quistis struggled against Rinoa, the brunette trying to reach her arm out to perform the deadly attack. 

"You should stop trying, you stupid blue mage. I am too powerful for you, even in this wretched body." Rinoa's lips moved but the foreign voice still was coming out of them.

"Never. Call. Me. Stupid." Quistis speech was broken, as her breath was short. She then pushed a hand into Rinoa's stomach where Seifer had sliced the girl earlier with his gunblade.

"Quisty? Don't you remember me? It's Rinny." the fake voice said, trying to redeem it's self.

"Degenerator." The words came out of the blonde's mouth void of any emotion as the spell left Quistis' body and began to eat Rinoa from the inside out.

"Quistis!" Zell screamed, finally breaking free of Irvine's grasp. He ran over and pulled the blood covered blonde out of the time void just in time to see the dead body of the enemy swallowed into the other dimension. 

"I can't be…." Rinoa's body said, just as the void closed up.

A complete silence fell over the room; everyone looking to see if there was any chance that Rinoa's body would come back and attack them again.

"I can't believe you fucking saved my life, Trepe." Seifer cursed, breaking the quiet. 

"She didn't have to. Remember that." Squall said, then looked over at Evan. "You are not disappointed that the phoenix could not bring them back, are you?" 

"I am, but I understand why he couldn't." Evan replied, looking over to Raven. She was still kneeling beside Falcon's body, everyone a little afraid to go over to her. They all broke around to the people they wanted to talk to the most. Irvine walked over to Squall and Ellone to talk to them about why they never said anything about being the most powerful beings in all of Gaia, while Seifer and Evan stood together. 

"Are you okay, Angel?" Zell whispered, taking Quistis into his arms, not caring that the blood Quistis had received in the battle was now covering him as well.

"Yeah. I just needed to make sure that she wasn't going to come back." Quistis answered. Zell nodded, then pulled her tightly up against him, glad that this phase of their life was over and now they could get back to their semi-normal lives back at Balamb Garden.

"Why did you save me?" Seifer interrupted them, Evan securely under his arm.

"Well, you might be the knight, but we all have to look out for one another." Quistis replied.

"She's right, you know. The three of us hold very important positions in the world now. We have to keep each others backs." Evan agreed with the other blue mage.

"As if a goddamn sorcerer isn't enough to worry about, now I gotta keep an eye on the 2 of you fuckers." Seifer sighed in a joking manner.

Evan's eyes began to wander the room, as he knew he had finally found someone for him, when he saw Squall walking over towards Raven. 

"Um, guys, should we be watching this? She can be kinda dangerous." Evan poked at Seifer's side causing the other two guardians to turn their attention to the brunet sorcerer.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Squall asked, surprising even himself for the concern he felt for the girl.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for everything. It's just that my mother is a very evil person. She's been plotting this type of thing for as long as I can remember. And Crowe and I just fit into her plan once she learned of the limit break that we shared." Raven cried, throwing herself into Squall's arms. Squall's eyes went wide when he realized what she had done, and figured he should just go with it.

"Where is your mother, Rave? Maybe we can put a stop to this for once and for all." Evan suggested, kneeling down beside the two brunettes.

"No, I have the score settle with her. It is my job to get rid of her." Raven said, finally pulled away from Squall and stood up. "As much as you think this is your battle too, her debts to me are far greater then the ones to you." With that said, Raven grabbed her discarded long sword as well as her brothers hand guns and ran out of the room.

"Raven!" Evan called after her, but Squall held the redhead back.

"She has something to do on her own before she is ready to become a part of our society again." Squall replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued………….

Well, well, well. I think I've got one more in me. But I have a lot of ideas running around in my head for the sequel that I promise I am going to write. First I think I should finish this one, right? Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but it took longer to get the internet in my apartment then I thought. But I can't promise now that I have the internet that I will have chapters out at rocket speed. I am now attending college, and I have 2 roommates who also use the net and one has stories on her too, so no promise on when I will have chapters out. But it won't be months between chapters, but it won't be everyday. Also, the prize is still being offered for the 175th reviewer, and I have 167 right now. Remember, any pairing, any rating. No limits (except I really don't like writing Squinoa's, but I will if I really have to). Love and cookies! 


	30. Chapter 30

Magical Secrets

Chapter 30: Bittersweet

Disclaimer:

I own Evan, Falcon, Raven, Ayana and Crowe! Pretty much most of the evil people. Too bad I don't own the rest of the characters though..............

Warning:

Same as always.

Enjoy!

Alexandra AKA ~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can we just go home now?" Irvine asked, a little impatient. As scared as he was that Rinoa would come back yet again, he couldn't see any possible way that she could. "This place really is starting to give me the creeps."

"Yes. We can all go back to Balamb garden now." Squall said, then turned towards Seifer and Evan. Seifer looked as if he was about to oppose the idea. "All of us." 

"Fine, I guess I have no choice." Grumbled the blond knight. 

"Good. I'm gonna like you at garden." Evan whispered, a smile on his face. "Easy access to your panties."

"Evan, you are such a perv! Some of us prefer not to hear your sexual fantasies." Quistis groaned. Zell chuckled then pulled her closer to him.

"You do know this is going to change a few things around home." Ellone said, Squall nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Irvine questioned as they walked towards the door. 

"Quisty, Seifer, Evan. You guys are going to be more aware of Squall's every movement. You will feel like you want to be near him at all times." Ellone smiled, knowing that Seifer was cringing as he walked behind her and Squall. "Plus you'll have to put up with each other more."

"You mean I'll have to put up with the Trepe even more than usual? Dammit." Seifer chuckled, meaning it mostly as a joke.

"Screw off, Seifer." Muttered Quistis. 

"Before we all start to get down each others throats, let's get home. It's been a strange week." Sighed Zell. The rest of the group all nodded in agreement, and then they began to walk down the calm corridor. 

"Um, is it just me, or is it a little to quite down here." Irvine whispered, as the only sound that could be heard was the sound of 7 pairs of boots walking on the marble floor.

"You're right. If Raven was on her way out here, there would have been some ruckus." Evan whispered.

"Not only that, but we got the most bubbly person on the face of the planet standing guard outside. We'd at least hear her singing to herself if there was nothing going on." Zell replied.

"You left that little messenger girl on duty?" Seifer scoffed with a laugh.

Irvine stopped and turned so that he was nose to nose with the blond knight.

"You ever call her that again, bitch, I'll have your balls delivered to Cid on a solid gold platter, with your blood as a sauce." Irvine growled.

"What, she your little bitch, cowboy?" Seifer returned Irvine's glare.

"Break it up, dudes. Save the fighting 'til we get home." Evan pushed his way between the two taller men.

"Let's go." Squall sighed, not stopping and walking right by the rest of the people. As the group made their way towards the entrance, no one could shake the awful feeling running through their bodies.

"Hey, Nida? Xu? Selphie? Are you guys in hiding?" Zell called out, once they came close to where they left the three watches. When no answer came, the group all began to get a little confused. 

"This is not sounding good." Quistis said, then the group of seven got to the doors, stopping dead in their tracks, the sight sitting out in front of them. The bodies of both Nida and Xu's were slouched up against the wall, a gaping hole through their chests. The blood was covering the floor in a thick crimson blanket, each of the people who had rushed up to the scene standing in the blood of their one time friend or acquaintance.

Quistis finally found her voice and let out an ear-piercing scream. Xu had been one of her best friend since she became garden faculty and this just didn't seem right. Too many people were dying, loosing the ones they loved. Bonds being torn apart. Breaking away from Zell, the blue mage ran over to her one time roommate.

"Xu? Can you hear me?" She whispered, knowing she had little to no hope that the brunette would answer her.

"Quist?" A slight whisper came from the girls mouth, causing everyone to look up and over to the two girls.

"Shit. White Wind!" Quistis screamed with all her might and saw the spell surround Xu. The gigantic wound was able to heal it's self a little, but not near enough to stop the massive amounts of blood pouring from Xu's body. It was at that moment that Quistis realized that there was no possibility of saving her, and that Nida was more than likely already dead. 

"That…girl…gun…" every word that left Xu's mouth was forced, her breath becoming shorter and shorter with each passing second. 

"Raven? But we all saw her empty Crowe's gun of all the bullets when she was shooting Rinoa." Seifer replied, a little confused.

"Wait. Squall, did Irvine ever give you bullets to hang on to?" Evan cringed at the thought he had just pop into his head.

"Always. He always gives some to everyone he travels with because he'll lose them." Squall replied, his voice still louder than normal, making him sound strange to everyone, including himself.

"I bet our cell was bugged!" exclaimed Quistis, holding Xu's near lifeless body in her lap.

"Check you pockets, Squall." Zell said, getting more and more pissed off with every passing second. 

Squall then reached his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, pulling out nothing but his Griever pendent and his gloves. 

"What kind of ammo did you have in your pockets?" whispered Quistis, a bleak look on her face.

"Pulse. I'm sorry, Quistis." Squall said, then the room went silent as they watched the last breath leave Xu's mouth, her body falling dead into Quistis' arms. 

"It's not your fault." Quistis said as she stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's not your fault at all. We all knew how dangerous this could be when we decided to become SeeD, and this just was more dangerous then anything we've been on."

"Where's Selphie?" Irvine asked, coming back to join the group. No one had noticed he had gone away to search for his girlfriend. "She wasn't where she was assigned to guard." 

"You mean, you can't find her?" Ellone asked, gasping a little as she spoke. "Sefie!" She cried out hoping to get a reply from the spunky brunette. 

"Selphie!" Irvine echoed, hoping for once that this wasn't one of her jokes.

"Irvy?" A soft voice could be heard, but no one could pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Selphie, where are you!" Irvine panicked, worried beyond all belief about his girlfriend.

"Up here!" The voice was now a little louder as the group swore they could hear a strange noise over head. 

"Where? This is starting to freak me out!" Evan looked like a mesmerize caught in headlights as he grabbed Seifer's arm and held on for dear life.

"I think someone is going to need therapy after this is all done." Seifer muttered, rolling his eyes as he looked down at the redhead who seemed to be permanently attached to him. Not that he was complaining about Evan's newfound obsession with him.

"Look out below!" Selphie's voice came once again and then out of an air vent, Selphie jumped down and conveniently into the arms of her beloved cowboy.

"Where were you?" Zell asked, a little confused. It always confused him how Selphie was able sneak around with cat like stealth, yet when she wasn't in hiding, she had more energy than he did. 

"There are air vents running from every room up here and after I heard a lot of screaming, I had to go find out what was happening in there. I watched everything happen in there." Selphie said, only a little of her normal excitement showing.

"Told you we should have taken the air vents." Grumbled Irvine.

"Listen, Squall, Elle, you have some explaining to do when we get back into my ship." Selphie giggled. "But we have to figure out what is going to happen with that chick. We can't let her go out free. She has killed 2 of our best SeeD's." 

"But we don't know where she's gone to." Zell said.

"No. We are not going to go after her." Squall spoke up, everyone looking over to him.

"What, are you nuts! This girl is running around creating a major path of destruction! She's a complete psycho! Look at who her mother is! We'll all be dead by night fall!" Evan screamed, then ran out the door. Seifer sighed then ran after him.

"As I was saying, we are not going after her. I do not believe that she will kill anyone else other than her mother. And I see that as being a benefit for us. More than likely, these 2, Hyne rest their souls, stood in her way. In a fit of rage, she shot them to get to her mother." Squall explained.

"So we are just going to wait and see if anything happens with her and her mother?" Quistis asked.

"Pretty much." Squall nodded.

"This has been a long adventure. Let's go home." Zell said, then pulled Quistis back into his arms as she quietly sobbed for her two dead comrades and friends. 

"Yeah. I wanna go back home too." Selphie nodded, then took Irvine's hat, placing it on her own head. 

"Let's all go. A nice long break is in order for all of us." Ellone smiled the contagious smile everyone loved.

"That would be nice." Quistis also smiled, despite her grief and took Zell's hand, walking out of the bases only door. "Definitely will be nice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

Man! I can't believe this is over. But don't worry, I am going to be starting the sequel soon. Thanks to all my loyal fans, your input was what keeps me going. No one has claimed the 175th review prize yet, but I have 173 reviews now. So the second person to review this chapter will still get the prize. Any pairing, and any rating. So good luck, and sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I just started college and still have to get used to it. I hope I can get the sequel out fast then this chapter took. Some one emailed me last time and asked who Squall would be put with, and that if it was going to be Ellone. It's not her, and I know he was still alone when this story ended. I was already thinking of the sequel way back when I said that Squall would have someone, so I wasn't going to have him with anyone until then. Anyway. Once again thank you so much for all your support with this story, and I think the tentative name for the sequel is "Sorcery Illusions", so everyone keep your eyes open for that, because if it is anything like this, it will be a long, twisted and awesome ride for all of us!

Love and cookies to everyone!

Alexandra 

Aka

~*~Fantasy Dragon~*~ 


End file.
